Gotta Keep Running
by courderouge2006
Summary: After the major cases they've handled over the past year, a pickpocket in Smallville should be no big deal. Why can't anything ever just be simple in this town? A story in the Sheriff Kent AU. I own nothing. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

They just keep coming to me. If I'm flooding you guys with too many stories, let me know and I'll take some time off. Hope you enjoy.

--

"I don't care how much fun it was, we don't have the spare room for you to have your own office Whitney, no. You and Lana will have to figure out some other way to get your perverted, old married couple jollies." Clark took a sip of coffee, adding a little more syrup to his pancakes.

Whitney huffed, sounding like a four year old not getting a new toy at the store. "Real fair bossman. Just wait 'til you and Lois are actually married someday when you figure out how to pop the question, and you'll feel the need to liven things up now and then."

Clark raised his brow. "Do you forget what happened in my office the first week I knew her Whitney?"

Whitney held his hands out. "See? That's exactly why I could use my own office. And a nice comfy couch like yours, that'd really come in handy."

"Who said we used the couch Whitney?"

He stared up at Clark across the table at the diner, his fork pushing his eggs around slowly, before it finally clicked. "Wait… you… the desk? Oh dammit Clark…" Whitney looked around the room, lowering his voice. "I at a sandwich off that desk last month. Ugggh."

Clark just grinned and went back to his breakfast. The past few weeks had been thankfully quiet. He and Lois had finally been honest with each other. Life was looking good. His hand rubbed over the box in his shirt pocket. He hadn't found the right moment just yet, but he knew he would soon.

After leaving money for the bill and listening to even more of Whitney's grumbling, they made their way out of the diner. "Whitney, you know I'd help you out if I could, but we just don't have the room and we don't have the budget to do any renovations. I'm sorry."

Whitney grunted. "Ah, I know bossman. Not your fault. I get it. But uh, you think now and then me and Lana…?"

"There aren't enough ways for me to say no to that question. The only way I can think to really emphasize it involves my gun." Clark stared over at his deputy.

Whitney held his hands up. "Fine, fine. Be that way. Save a man's life and can't even use his office… even if that man did something bad in my house. Involving a loofah."

"Would you just stop talking about that loofah? I bought you a new one, let it go Whit…" Clark was cut off when someone slammed into him. Reaching out he grabbed their arms. "Whoa whoa whoa, what's the rush?"

He looked down and saw a scared looking kid, couldn't be out of his teens even. Dirty blonde hair, scrawny, dressed in jeans, tennis shoes and a red hoody. "That guy… he's chasing me, you gotta stop him!" He looked back, pointing at the street.

Clark looked up and saw someone running at them. "It's fine, we're gonna talk about this and find out what's going on… hold on! Come back here!"

The kid broke out of Clark's grip and was already running hard down the sidewalk. Turning back, Clark managed to grab out at the man who was chasing the teen. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"I'm driving through to Metropolis, and that punk came up at the gas station and asked if I could spare some cash for a meal. Next thing he grabs my wallet and he's running! Why'd you let him go?"

Clark closed his eyes, realizing he'd been had. "I'm sorry sir. The impression I was given was that you were trying to hurt him. Let's go to the station, you can give a statement and we'll do what we can to get you on your way. You have full use of our office to contact anyone you need to." Clark gestured to Whitney and he started leading the irate man back down the sidewalk toward the station.

Turning to look back down the sidewalk, Clark sighed. He'd let that kid go so easily. Running a hand over his face, he started back down the sidewalk when a thought hit him. Patting his pockets down, he searched his jacket, his jeans and his shirt. The box was gone. "Oh that little… Damn!" Clark cussed to himself the whole way back, unable to believe his luck.

--

That afternoon all the paperwork had been filed and the man was back on the road. Clark sat in his office, fuming. Whitney walked in to give him the final paperwork and noticed something was strange. Clark was cleaning his gun. "Bossman, something going on I need to know about?"

"Nope. Just preparing for the future. You never know when you might need to protect yourself. Or shoot some thieving little punk." Clark finished scrubbing out the barrel and replaced the slide. "Why do you ask?"

Whitney raised his eyebrow. Tossing the file on the desk, he sat down on the corner… before hopping off the desk, suddenly remembering what he learned that morning in the diner. "You're taking this pretty hard. You couldn't have known he was a crook that quick boss, he had us both convinced he was just scared."

Clark didn't say anything, slamming the clip back into his pistol and pulling back on the slide, looking into the breach to make sure a round chambered. Finally satisfied, he put the pistol back in the holster on his belt.

Whitney kept staring at him, before something clicked into place. "The kid lifted something off of you didn't he?"

Clark glared up at him, but didn't answer.

Whitney chuckled. "What'd he get? Your wallet? You got a lot of bad luck with guys liftin' that off you."

Clark sat back, still not answering.

"Look, it's no big deal Clark. We don't have to put it on the report, we'll just get it back without bringing it up."

"Just drop it Whitney. I'm going back out there, maybe this kid hasn't let town yet." Grabbing his jacket, Clark made his way back out of the office. Stepping out, he felt the chill of the air biting at him. It was still pretty cold, the dregs of winter hanging on here at the end of February. Getting in the Charger, Clark made his way down main street, keeping his eye on the stores, looking for any flash of that red hoody.

Half an hour later he was no closer to finding the kid, and he was getting more pissed off.

Pulling to a stop by the curb, Clark rubbed a hand over his face. The buzz in his pocket took his mind off the problem for a moment and he had to smile when he looked at the screen of his cell phone. "Shouldn't you be working?"

_"I'll have you know I just turned in tomorrow's headline mister, so don't get smart with me."_

He laughed. "How's your day been going Lois?"

_"It's good. We finished the story on the bank fraud and the managers were trying to hit us with libel suits. But that's not going anywhere."_

Clark smiled. "You're loving this too much, you know that Lois?"

_"Hey, when I stop loving my job I need to get a new one."_

"Good point. So uh… when do you think I'll get to see you again?"

_"Well if someone didn't have to sneak out for an early shift they could have seen me this morning."_

He grinned. "We both know that if I woke you up, I'd have been late to work and you'd have been late getting back to Metropolis."

_"Says you. I still think it would have been worth investigating."_

Leaning his head back, he finally felt the tension from the day drain out of him. "Thank you Lois, you just made my day all better."

_"Better? Did something happen?"_

"Just this pickpocket, slipped right out from under me. Looks like an innocent kid and goes right under the radar."

_"Don't worry, you'll get him eventually Smallville. Just try not to rough him up too badly because of your bruised ego."_

He sighed. "My ego isn't bruised Lois. Besides, if it was I could just get you to kiss it all better now couldn't I?"

There was silence on the line for a minute and Clark knew he caught her off guard with that one.

_"You're evil, you know that Smallville?"_

"It's why you love me Lois."

_"Maybe, maybe not. Don't push it."_

He laughed loudly. "Well, on the record, I love you."

_"Love you too Sheriff. Lunch tomorrow?"_

"Yea. I'll meet you at your office. Don't work too hard _sweety_."

_"Don't push it buddy."_

"Goodbye Lois."

_"Bye Sheriff Kent."_

Ending the call, he smiled. She always loved messing with him, trying to keep him on his toes. But it was nice to know he could catch her now and then too.

Climbing out of the Charger, he started making his way down Main Street, talking to some of the store owners at the places he figured someone new in town might need to go. The diner, grocery store, drug store… all of them had seen someone matching the description but they didn't know where he was.

About ready to give it up for the day, he suddenly thought about something. Kicking himself for not thinking about it earlier, Clark walked over to the hotel. Pulling the door open for an older couple who were walking out, he stepped inside, wiping the slush off his boots. "Hey Charlie."

The old man behind the counter smiled. "Sheriff Kent, what brings you around this afternoon?"

"Come on Charlie, it's just Clark. I've told you that a hundred times."

"Well excuse me, the badge and the shirt had me confused for a minute." He smiled. "What can I do for you Sheriff?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "I'm looking for someone, might be renting a room here. Looks to be a teenager, about 5'7'', 5'8''. Scrawny, dirty blonde hair. Last I saw him he was wearing a red hoody."

Old Charlie rubbed his chin. "That sounds familiar. Top floor, room 7D. It was really important the room was near the stairwell."

Clark nodded. "Makes sense. Thanks Charlie." Clark started toward the stairs, making his way up the long walk to the seventh floor. "Would have to pick the penthouse, wouldn't he?"

Walking slowly the closer he got, Clark opened the door to the stairwell just in time to see the kid in question opening the door to his room, ready to leave apparently. He looked up and saw the sheriff, and his eyes bugged. "Crap."

Clark smirked slightly, already on the move. "C'mere kid, we need to talk."

Standing still for a moment, the perp moved quickly, rushing back into the room and flinging the door shut.

Clark blocked the slamming door with his foot, pushing it back open. "Nowhere to go buddy, just relax and…" His eyes went wide when he saw the kid standing in the open window. Giving Clark a wave he jumped out onto the fire escape, carrying his backpack.

Clark ran across the room and leaned out. There was no sign of the kid moving on the fire escape. Hearing rattling above him, Clark looked up and saw feet disappearing onto the roof. "You gotta be kidding me." Stepping through the window, he started running up the stairs to the roof.

Climbing up over the ledge, he looked around for the perp. He saw nothing but an old satellite dish, the access door from the stairwell and part of an old greenhouse someone had started up here who knows how long ago. "That's just weird." He walked around, work boots crunching on the pebbled roof. "Now there's really nowhere to run kid. Just give it up."

The perp stepped out from behind greenhouse, grinning. "Guess you got me, bro. Good job. I'm usually quicker than most people, but there's something about you."

Clark shook his head. "Just come with me, we're heading to the station."

The kid shrugged, and then twisted, taking off running full speed. Clark rushed behind him, trying to get to him before he hit the edge of the roof.

The kid hit the edge and jumped. Clark skidded to a stop on the rocks, pin wheeling his arms to keep from falling over himself. He saw the perp fall into a roll on the next rooftop nearly 20 feet away, springing up to his feet. Looking down, Clark felt a flash of queasiness. Getting control he looked up to see the kid heading for the stairs on the opposite roof. "See you later big guy! Thanks for the workout!"

Grunting, Clark walked along the edge and dropped to the fire escape, running down the metal stairs. Jumping over the bottom rail he dropped to the dumpster, then the ground. Running out of the alley he turned the corner to see the kid popping out of the front door of the building. "Hey! Get over here!"

The kid looked up, shocked. But he was immediately on the move again.

Growling in frustration, Clark started after him again. Running a few blocks the kid ducked into another alley and Clark was on his tail. Up ahead a stack of trash and a dumpster were pushed up against a ten foot fence.

The perp slowed to a stop, in front of the dumpster. Clark stopped further back, taking deep breaths. "Look… there's really nowhere to go now. Just give it up."

The kid took a breath himself, looking around. "Maybe you're right. But maybe not." He took a step, jumping up onto one of the crates, then running across the top of the dumpster, jumping and posting his feet on the wall of the building before pushing off, gripping the top of the fence and spinning over it, climbing down the other side. It all took less than five seconds.

Clark stared at the kid. "What the hell…?"

The kid shrugged. "See you on the flipside big guy." Saluting, he ran off down the alley.

Clark bent over, his hands on his knees. Yelling out in frustration he looked around… and grinned. Walking off down the alley, he chuckled.

The perp pulled his iPod out of his pack, keying up a pulsing song as he ran along the alley, laughing about the look on the sheriff's face. Pulling the hood up he saw the main street and picked up the speed, wanting to get to his hotel room and get the last of his gear before the cops put two and two together.

He didn't hear the screeching tires, and he didn't see the car whipping around into the alley before it was too late. Unable to stop he ran into the front of the car and rolled across the hood, landing on the concrete on his back with a groan.

Clark stepped out of the Charger and walked over to the kid, kneeling down. "Hey buddy, you ok? You really need to watch out, you ran right into my car there." Picking him up by his shirt, Clark pulled the backpack off of him and pulled his arms back. "You're under arrest for robbery and evading an officer. You have the right to remain silent…"

--

Clark stepped into the interrogation room. "Enjoying the accommodations?"

The kid glared up at him, holding his hands up and showing the cuffs chaining him to the table. "Is this necessary?"

Clark sat down across from him. "Well… yes. You've already run three times."

"What? It was only once!"

Clark shook his head. "I'm counting the first time on the street, the hotel room, and the roof. I don't like heights, and you made me go up really high."

The kid smirked. "Sorry, I just wasn't really thrilled about the idea of going to jail. And hey, I'm pretty sure the defense will get me off when they bring up the fact you hit me with your car man."

Clark looked at him questioningly. "Hit you? No, I was parking my car and you weren't paying attention, ran right into it. You need to be careful wearing those headphones while you jog."

Pulling on the cuffs, he sighed. "Fine, how'd you know where I was heading?"

"That's the alley that runs behind the south side of downtown. There's construction down at the end near the courthouse, I figured you had to come out near the water tower onto Mill Road. And my car was right near the alley where you 'lost' me."

The smirk twisted slightly into a sneer. "So fine, what's next? Slap on the wrist and a night in jail?"

"It's not that simple." Clark opened the file. "A search of your hotel room, the backpack, and the beat up Hyundai we found the keys for in your room brought up a lot of interesting stuff. Items from over two dozen reported robberies and thefts from here to Granville in the past week. You've been busy. So let's start off with your name, age, the basics."

The kid shook his head, not saying anything.

"Well, we ran the registration and plates, but I have a hard time believing that you're Wilmer Rosenberg, especially considering that he reported the car stolen a month ago. So what's the deal? Why all the stealing?"

The kid laughed. "Is this where we have the heart to heart and you tell me it's not my fault? It's my upbringing, or my childhood, or the fact my mommy didn't hug me?"

Clark sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, that's a load of bull. It is your fault. You made the choices, and I don't really care if your mom hugged you, tucked you in or breast fed you too long, it doesn't make what you've done alright. So… why all the stealing?"

The kid sat back, huffing. "I don't know man, it's just a feeling that comes to me. An impulse or something."

Clark nodded. "Alright, that's a little better. Now how about your age and name?"

The kid stared back at him, not saying a word.

Clark sighed. "Alright then, we'll just keep you here. If we can't make an ID the case can't go to court and you're stuck in that cell for who knows how long." Clark stood up, grabbing the file and making his way to the door.

"18."

He turned around at the door. "Alright, so now we know that you're a big boy. Name?"

The kid rolled his eyes and sighed. Looking back to Clark, he grinned just barely. "Bart. Bart Allen. Happy now?"

Clark smiled. "Ecstatic. I'm gonna go get some coffee, but I'll be back. And then Bart, you and me are gonna become best friends." He winked as he opened the door and stepped out. "Back in a flash."


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, hot and fresh from the oven. Hope you enjoy.

--

Clark poured himself a cup of coffee and reached for the honey out of the cupboard. He rubbed his hand through his hair and flopped down on the sofa. Taking a swig, he noticed Whitney walking in the break room. "Hey Whit, any news?"

His deputy walked over and sat at the table in front of him. "We've got an itemized list of everything we found, but there's a few things that haven't been listed stolen. Any idea what we do with that?"

Clark reached out for the papers. "We'll deal with that later. How about the reports on that name? We get anything off that yet?"

Whitney shook his head. "We're waiting to hear back."

Clark looked over the papers, and he felt his temper start to flare up. The ring was nowhere to be found on the list. Shaking his head, he tossed it back onto the table. "Might not even be his real name. Who knows?"

Whitney grabbed a soda from the machine. "Talk to Lois today?"

"Yea. She was excited about finishing up the story on those bankers funneling money out of the accounts. It'll be the headline tomorrow."

Whitney just scoffed. "Yea, thanks to my wife and yours being such good friends I gotta shell out the cash for the Daily Planet to be delivered now with the Ledger."

Clark grumbled and tossed a coaster at Whitney. "What did I tell you about that man? Stop joking around."

"Alright, alright bossman." Whitney sat back down at the table, looking over the lists when the station's secretary popped her head in the door.

"Sheriff?"

Clark glanced up from the old newspaper he'd been glancing through. "Yea Molly?"

She walked in, handing him a file folder. "The information you wanted on the perpetrator came in, I indexed it by aliases, history, arrests, charges filed and charges that weren't able to stick."

Clark just chuckled as he stood, taking the folder from her. "Molly, you didn't have to do all of that. You spend too much time behind that computer anyway."

She shrugged and fixed her glasses. "It's a hobby. It's not like I spend all day playing video games and padding my time sheet in the mornings." She glanced at Whitney with a grin before she left the break room.

Clark looked over to Whitney himself. "Video games huh?"

"I don't know what she's talking about, Doom is purely a reflex strengthening simulation that helps me keep the streets of Smallville safe." Whitney snatched up the newspaper Clark had been reading.

Clark just laughed and opened the file. He whistled after making it through the first page. "Lot of aliases on this kid. And he's been around. Metropolis, Granville, Central City, Keystone City…" He flipped through a few more pages but he stopped.

Sitting at the table, Clark propped his head on his hand, rubbing his forehead. "Damn."

Whitney glanced up. "Something wrong?"

Clark nodded. Standing, he picked the file up and headed to the door. "Do me a favor, order a pizza or something. I'll pay you back."

Confused, Whitney just nodded. "What kind?"

"Doesn't matter. Thanks."

Clark walked into the interrogation room again, setting the file on the table. Bart lifted his head off of his hands. "So what's the deal, when do I get out of here?"

Clark shook his head. "Not tonight. The file will be sent to the courthouse in the morning, we'll know when you have to be in front of the bench then." He sat down. "I was surprised that Bart Allen was your real name. I figured you'd just keep feeding me a line of bull."

"Yea well, I didn't. So doesn't that get me a little bit of a break?"

Clark shook his head. "Keystone City huh?"

Bart stiffened up. He looked down at the table. "Yea. Long time ago."

Clark nodded. "You lost your parents when you were five. House fire, started by a lightning storm. Then you went into the system." He looked up and saw Bart's nostrils flare as he stared down. "A lot of 'accidents', most of these look like fight wounds. Didn't get along with the kids at the orphanage?"

"What's this gotta do with my arrest?"

Clark shrugged. "Nothing really. But it's got a lot to do with you. I'm just trying to understand some things about you Bart. Or is it Barry Allen? Or Jay Garrick? Or Wally West?"

Bart jumped up from his chair suddenly, teeth gritted tightly. "Just put me in the cell, alright? I don't have to listen to this crap."

Clark just looked up at him. "You've got a lot of anger in you. I understand that. But right now, I'm trying to decide how to approach all of this, so it's in your best interest to sit down and shut up, got me?"

Staring him down, Bart finally sank back into his seat. "What do you mean how to approach it? You busted me, I had the loot on me."

"One item is missing though. Diamond ring, black velvet box. You came into possession of it this morning."

Bart smirked. "Doesn't _ring_ a bell."

Clark just sighed. "Fine. We'll see how that goes over when it comes up to the judge."

Bart grunted. "Fine! I sold it. Piece of merch with that much potential, you get it gone as soon as you can. The more people that get an idea you have it, the more people start looking for you."

"Who did you sell it to?"

Bart shrugged. "Real nice guy, think he was going to pop the question to his lady tonight."

"Then where's the money?"

"On its way to my partners. And no, I'm not giving them up. Sorry."

Rubbing his hands over his face, Clark exhaled loudly. "Bart, I'm not trying to pull something over on you. All I need is honesty here, do you understand that?"

"Yea I get that, and I've been honest. But I'm not selling out my people. Deal with it. I don't care if that makes it harder for me."

Staring at the young man, Clark sat up and leaned over the table. "When you decide you can start being a little more open here, I'll be back with you." Taking the file, Clark walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Hey bossman, pizza's on the…" Whitney stopped talking when Clark held his hand up, brushing him off and walking into his office, slamming the door loudly.

Sitting at his desk, he turned the chair, staring out the window at the setting sun. Trying to calm his breathing down, Clark stared out at the snow, glowing in the fading orange light. His hand rubbed over his right forearm. "Stupid kid… stupid, proud, stubborn…"

He didn't know how much time had passed by the time there was a knock on his door. "Yea?"

Whitney poked his head in. "Pizza's here. Where do you want it?"

Clark stood up and walked out of his office without a word. Dropping by the break room he grabbed a couple of cokes, then picked the pizza up at the front desk and made his way to the interrogation room.

Bart looked up when the door opened yet again. "So what now? More ques…?" He saw what the sheriff was carrying. "What's this?"

"Food. It's not home cooking, but it's better than the bologna and pop tarts you were living off of according to the grocer." Walking around the table, he unlocked one of Bart's hands and sat one of the coke bottles in front of him.

Bart stared at the pizza, then at his free hand… "Trying to win my trust with extra cheese?"

Clark shook his head. "Nope, I was hungry. Figured you must be too."

The room was quiet for a while as they ate. Despite his posturing, Bart dug into the food eagerly, his stomach growling.

Clark sat back, propping one of his boots up on the table. "When was the first time you were sent to the hospital Bart?"

Any sign that the young man was thawing towards the sheriff disappeared immediately. "Why?"

Clark shrugged. "Call it professional curiosity."

"It's none of your business. Doesn't matter."

Clark pulled the folded file from his back pocket. "According to this it was less than a year after you were in the system. Your lip was busted and you had cigarette sized burns on your arm. Funnily enough, the doctor on call noted that your foster dad was a smoker."

Bart glared at him. "Don't do this."

"Do what Bart?"

"Try to piss me off so I'll slip up and tell you something."

Clark shook his head. "That was never my intention here." Flipping through the pages Clark settled on one. "Age 10, fractured humerus. That had to hurt, that's the thickest bone in the arm."

"Just shut up."

"Age 12, broken clavicle and deep bruise into the scapula. Had to be difficult to accomplish."

Bart moved quickly, flinging the half full bottle at Clark. He was surprised that the sheriff reacted quickly enough to catch it before it hit him in the face. Setting it down, Clark stared at the boy. "You're going to have to stay here tonight. No one else around though, so it'll be a private room. Keep the rest of the pizza, it's still good cold." Taking his drink, Clark walked out of the room. "See you in the morning Bart."

Walking out he passed by Whitney. "When he's done eating, put him in the cell. I'm gonna crash in my office, get an early start here in the morning on all of this. When you're done take off early, go read Kyle a bedtime story, alright?"

Whitney just looked at him. "Uh, sure. You alright Clark? You seem kind of out of it tonight."

Clark smiled at him. "I'm fine. Say hey to Lana for me." He walked off to his office and shut the door. Stretching out on the couch, he stared at the ceiling for a while, thoughts racing around in his head. Finally, blissful sleep took him and let him stop thinking for just a few hours.

--

He woke up feeling very rested. Stretching, Clark felt his back pop and his muscles stretch. Maybe he was getting too old to sleep on couches these days. Trying to lift his left arm, he realized it was asleep. Blinking he looked over and saw… "Lois?"

She blinked her eyes, slowly waking up. "Morning." She kissed his cheek and snuggled back down against his chest.

"Not that I'm upset to find you here, but what are you doing here? I thought you were really busy?"

"Whitney called and said that something was bothering you. And after your bust yesterday, I figured with court and all you wouldn't be able to get away for lunch, so I finished up everything I needed to last night and came here. I figured this was more important."

Clark just smiled. Leaning in, he kissed her softly. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She grinned, not opening her eyes. "I know. Thanks for noticing."

Clark slid out from under her, picking the shirt he took off last night off of his desk and spreading it over her. "Get some rest, I need to check on some stuff." Slipping his feet back into his boots he walked out of the office, quietly shutting the door. Heading to the break room, he started a pot of coffee and then walked to the holding cells.

He could tell that Bart wasn't sleeping too well. He kept twitching and mumbling. This kid had been through a lot growing up and it even showed in his sleep. Shaking his head, Clark walked back to get a cup of coffee and then went to his office. Checking his e-mail, he saw the notice that he was to be in court for Bart's arraignment at one o'clock that afternoon. He had to chuckle. Of course Lois was right in guessing he'd have to miss their lunch date.

He had a problem and he knew it. There was something eating at him and he couldn't just brush it aside. He looked over at Lois and smiled softly. His eyes moved over his desk and he looked at the picture of him with his parents. Rubbing his chin, he sighed.

Picking up the file on Bart, he turned back to his computer and started typing. If he was going to go out on a limb he was at least going to know why.

--

Lois woke up a few hours later. She had finished up work and then rushed here after talking to Whitney. She knew something had Clark on edge and she knew she wanted to be here to help if she could.

Rolling over on the sofa she saw him at his desk. "Hey you."

He smiled, still looking at his computer. "Hey yourself. Sleep well?"

She sat up, stretching. "I was until my pillow left me early this morning."

Clark chuckled. "So now I'm a pillow?"

"Oh Smallville, you should know by now that you're multipurpose." Standing, she walked over to the desk, leaning down to kiss him.

Clark pulled her down into his lap, eliciting a squeal from her. Brushing her hair from her face he stared into her eyes. "Thank you for coming."

She returned his smile. "You're welcome. It sounded like you might need me here. I mean, not to sound presumptuous, like I think you always need me, or I'm always the answer to your problems."

He silenced her rambling with a kiss. "I'll always need you, and I'll always want you. Don't ever doubt that."

She blushed softly and stood back up. "I need some coffee. How about you?"

He waved it off. "Half a pot already this morning. I have to be at the courthouse in a couple of hours anyway."

Lois sighed. "How about breakfast? Did you manage to find something nutritious at least?"

Clark held up an empty Three Musketeers bar wrapper.

Rolling her eyes, Lois opened the door. "That's it, I'm calling Martha."

He laughed as she walked out, but stopped suddenly. Turning toward the door, he hollered out, "You were kidding right? Lois?" When he didn't get an answer he hopped out of his chair. "Lois?!"

--

Walking into the holding cell area, Clark unlocked Bart's cell and tossed a bundle in to him. "Come on. You got twenty minutes to clean up and get dressed, you're meeting your attorney. Your arraignment is in an hour and a half."

Bart looked at the bundle, unfolding it to find fresh clothes and a basic toiletries kit. "Looking forward to getting rid of me that quick huh?" Bart walked out past him.

Clark didn't say anything in response. He pointed down the hallway. "Showers are down there. Get moving." He headed back towards the front of the station.

"What, I don't have to be chained to the faucet or have an armed guard?"

Turning as he walked, Clark shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint, but I guess if you really need an audience that badly we can find someone willing to watch."

Bart just glared back at him.

Clark pointed down the hall. "Go. And don't try to run. The windows have bars, the only door back there has a code and is triple dead-bolted, and I'm posting a guard down at this end. That's eighteen minutes now, get moving." And with that he disappeared.

Shaking his head, Bart walked down to the showers, cussing small towns the whole way.

--

Clark stood in his office, pulling on a fresh uniform shirt. Lois sat in the corner, watching very intently. "So what is it about this kid that has you so uptight?"

Clark shook his head. "It's nothing. I just… I don't think he's a bad kid."

Lois stood up and walked over, fixing his collar in the back for him. "Well, he's not really a kid anymore Smallville. He's eighteen."

"I know that Lois. It's just… there's something not right about all of this. I don't want to just throw him to the wolves. I've got a feeling…"

She threw her head back, rolling her eyes. "Oh please, don't tell me this is about that marmalade thing Whitney keeps talking about."

Clark chuckled. "No. Just trust me ok?"

She smiled at him and leaned up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Always."

Clark smiled and kissed her softly. "Did I tell you today how much I love you?"

She shook her head. "Not that I recall."

Clark grinned and slipped away. "Ok, just checking. Couldn't remember if I had."

Lois stood there in shock. "Wha... don't you want to tell me now?"

Clark rolled his sleeves up. "I'll get around to it. Just a busy morning and all you know."

Clark was ducking the phone book she threw at him when the door opened and Whitney led Bart inside. "Break it up you two, impressionable young mind in the room."

Lois smiled, crossing her arms. "Aw, Whitney. Don't worry, one day you'll catch up to all the other boys and then you can tell dirty jokes around the water cooler too."

Whitney just laughed sarcastically and gave Bart a push into the room before shutting the door.

Bart was busy staring at Lois… particularly the ample assets she was emphasizing crossing her arms that way. "Hola senorita. Como estas?"

She stared at him and then looked over to Clark. "Is he serious?"

"I'm always serious with a beautiful lady. Are you my defense attorney? If so I'd like to plead guilty. I see a long and mutually beneficial relationship between us."

She rolled her eyes and held her hands up. "Ok, on that note, I'm going to leave the room before the smell of teen spirit and over active hormones chokes me out. I'll see you at the courthouse Smallville." She gave Clark a quick kiss and walked out of the office.

Bart just stared at the sheriff in awe. "You… and her? No way!"

Clark smirked. "I know. Hot isn't she?"

"How did you land her?" Bart kept staring at the door, hoping she'd walk back in.

"Well, I met her working a case last year. After a car chase, two shoot outs and a few bullet wounds, we were together. I would recommend trying different approaches though, the getting shot thing isn't that much fun." Clark reached into his desk and pulled out a black tie before tossing it to Bart. "Put this on. It'll make a good impression on Judge Adams."

Staring at the tie, Bart gulped. "Yea uh… me and ties, not really a lot of history there."

Sighing Clark took it back and wrapped it around his neck quickly. "It's easy. My dad taught me." Quickly looping, swooping and pulling, Clark pulled the tie from around his neck and situated it on Bart's. "Just pull the shorter end until it's snug."

Bart looked down and did as he said, grinning a little when he noticed it looked pretty good. "Thanks… I guess."

Clark opened the door. "Interrogation room, your attorney is in there." He led the younger man into the room and stepped out, leaving them to discuss the case.

He noticed while he was waiting to take Bart to the courthouse he himself was pretty nervous. It should be a simple open and shut case, but deep down Clark knew this was nowhere near over.

--

"Next on the docket, Case Number CNH320, State of Kansas versus Bartholomew Allen. Honorable Judge Nancy Adams presiding."

Clark stood with the rest of the room as the judge entered. He was used to the routine by now, and this time the prosecutor said that due to the amount of physical evidence he wouldn't be needed to speak at all. He still felt he needed to be here though.

"Thank you, you may be seated. Mr. Allen, I see you have kept yourself busy during your stay in our town. 25 counts of theft by taking, one count of resisting arrest, two counts of fraud. How do you plead?"

Bart smiled sarcastically. "Not guilty your honor."

Clark exhaled loudly, rubbing his hands over his temples. The last thing Bart needed right now was to smart off at the judge. He felt Lois pat his leg, squeezing it gently. She was here to support him.

"Very well Mr. Allen, do I hear bail?"

The prosecutor spoke up. "Your honor, we request the suspect be held without bail. Due to the nature of his crimes he might have access to funds we are not aware of in order to post bail. He is an obvious flight risk."

Judge Adams looked at the files and then back to Bart. "Under the circumstances, I must say that I am inclined to…"

Clark was standing before he realized it. "Your honor, may I address the court?"

Everyone turned to look at him as one. Lois stared up at him, confused, and slowly scooted down the bench further away. She didn't want to be pulled into whatever hair brained scheme he was thinking up.

Judge Adams raised her brow. "Sheriff Kent. This is unusual. You would like to add something?"

Clark coughed, clearing his throat. "It's more of a request your honor. I'd like to ask that the court release Bart into my custody instead of holding him at county lockup until his trial."

Whispers and murmurs broke out around the court. Judge Adams silenced them with her gavel. "Sheriff Kent, this is most unusual now. The accused is not a minor. What are the grounds for this?"

Clark gulped, looking around. "Your honor I know this isn't normal. The court will note that I have an exemplary record as far as arrests leading to attended court dates. And not once in nearly 8 years of service to the town of Smallville have I lost a prisoner before they could be processed. I'm simply asking for a little bit of leniency from the court on this one occasion. I can guarantee that Mr. Allen will be here for all notified court dates and appearances."

Bart was staring at him like he grew a third head. Judge Allen reviewed the file before removing her glasses. "Well, since there are no violent or aggravated charges being levied against the accused, and in light of your record Sheriff Kent, I'm inclined to agree to this little science experiment you obviously have cooked up. The accused is released into the custody of Sheriff Kent. The trial will begin in three days time, 8:00 A.M. Monday. You are dismissed." With a bang of her gavel, she was off.

Lois stood up next to him, her arm slipping around his. "Care to let me in on the plan here Smallville?"

"When I figure out what exactly it is I'll be glad to. For now, I just want to get away from this and head out to the farm, it helps me think." He looked up to see Bart approaching with his lawyer. Clark nodded to Sasha. "I'll keep an eye on him, don't worry."

She nodded to him. "I'll be reviewing the case and I'll let you know if I need to speak to Bart for anything. Good luck."

As the courtroom emptied out, Bart walked close to Clark. They made it to the car when he finally spoke. "I don't know what this is about, but thanks for the escape there big guy. I didn't think you even liked me much, glad to know I was wrong."

Clark opened the door for Lois before grabbing Bart by the back of the shirt. "Look. I'm not even really sure why I did this, but I'm not going to back off now. But I'm warning you Bart. Don't make me regret this. I'm gonna keep an eye on you, but I can't watch you all hours of the day. Keep this in mind. I caught you once, and I was just a little pissed off at you then. If you run now, and destroy the reputation I've built in this town with these people, I'll find you again. And you might not look so nice standing in front of the judge next time. Or maybe sitting, depending on how pissed off I am when I find you." Clark opened the driver's side door and pulled the seat forward. "Now get in the car."

Bart did his best to act like he wasn't fazed by what Clark just said, but he was doing a bad job. "F-fine big guy. No problem." Sliding into the back he sat quietly.

Clark let the seat back into place and climbed into the Charger, shutting the door and turning it on. He noticed Lois glancing over, trying to contain a smile. "What?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. It's just… isn't this scene a little bit too 'Happy Days'? Howard and Marion driving Richie home from his first court appearance?"

Clark didn't say a word as he pulled out of the parking spot, heading back down the road out of the town. They rode in silence for a while until, from the back seat… "What's 'Happy Days'? I think I saw that on that old people channel, TV Land or something."

Clark groaned and Lois shook her head.

"Hey big guy, can I drive?"

"No."

"Please, I'm a good driver, honest."

"No!"

"Oh come on, this isn't fair! You took my wheels away and now I can't even drive this car? Please?"

"NO BART!"

He sat back in the seat with his arms crossed, staring out the window.

Clark had just gotten through downtown and was on the road out to the farm, drinking in the blissful silence.

"Are we there yet?"

--

I want to say thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I'll be honest, I got the idea for Sheriff Kent from a tv show I was watching and I had no idea it would become this. I didn't even think anyone would keep reading past the first chapter of "Smallville, Big Trouble". And I surely didn't imagine that it would become this entire AU that everyone wanted to keep reading, talking about the future all the way to engagements and weddings and such.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck by the characters. I can't promise how long this is going to keep going, but I can say that I appreciate the support from all of you. Even the more nagging ones who keep asking for details on future stories before they're even written. You know who you are. Yea you, the one in New York.

So once again, thank you much to all the readers. I hope I'll do you proud.

P.S.: Reviews are completely 100% free of trans fats and other nasty hidden surprises. They're one of the best things you can give a writer. That and money. But then we get into the whole copyright thing, and that's just a pain. So let's stick to reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Bart's eye snapped open, looking around and slowly adjusting to the faint light in the living room.

After being brought out to the middle of nowhere by Lois and Clark, Bart had been introduced to Mrs. Kent and then subjected to a long lecture about the rules and what was expected of him. Bart smiled and nodded and gave Clark the answers he figured the sheriff wanted, all the while making his plans to escape under the cover of darkness. Clark had disappeared upstairs for a while leaving Bart alone with the two women… one was nice, and one was Lois.

Bart had been put on the sofa and Clark was sleeping downstairs to keep an eye on him. But even lawmen needed to catch up on their rest. Bart watched Clark for a while. Not noticing any movement from the slumbering Lawman, Bart made his move. He had paced the room countless times last night offering any help he could to Mrs. Kent. His less than honest ulterior motive was mapping out the floorboards, which ones squeaked and which were loose. Picking up his tennis shoes from the corner of the sofa Bart made his way through the living room over to the kitchen door.

He felt like a spy in one of those cheesy, made for cable movies he saw a long time ago. What was that guy's name in it… Gene Cain? Dean Crain? Bart shook his head to clear his thoughts out, this wasn't the time to daydream.

Taking his time to unlock the door and slowly pull it open enough to slip through, Bart finally slipped out and onto the porch. He fought the urge to do a little victory dance and concentrated on the task at hand. He had his foot on the first step down to freedom…

"Hold on there twizzler."

Bart stopped in mid step. He didn't even want to look over his shoulder, by this point he knew that voice. Sighing, he turned and saw Lois sitting on the porch swing. "What are you doing out here?"

The full moon gave off enough light to show the unhappy look on her face. "What am I doing out here? Nuh uh, only the adults get to ask the questions here buddy. Where do you think you're going?"

He turned and looked out at the yard, lifting his hand to point at the dirt lane. "The road. And then out of town. Maybe even out of Kansas."

She didn't flinch. "So you're just going to screw Clark over after he stuck his neck out for you?"

"Stuck his neck out? He arrested me. He's the reason I'm in this mess now."

Lois finally got up and walked closer. "No, you're the reason that you are in this mess right now. You can't even try to blame that on anyone else. Has someone been holding a gun to your head, saying 'Go forth and pickpocket'?"

Bart looked down at the ground, but finally shook his head.

"I didn't think so. You do realize that if you run now, you're destroying his standing in this town. Everyone already thinks he's crazy for trying to give a little klepto like you a break."

Bart shook his head, but he still couldn't make himself look up at Lois. "How is he giving me a break?"

Reaching out, Lois pulled Bart by the ear and walked down the rest of the steps onto the gravel driveway. Ignoring his hushed "ows", she gestured out around them. "You could be sitting in a brick cell right now while you wait to see where you're going to spend the next few years of your life, but you're not. You're in the country. Fresh air and a beautiful sky. Maybe it doesn't mean so much to someone with pop tart wishes and Hyundai dreams, but this is a beautiful place."

Bart rubbed his ear when she finally let it go, begrudgingly looking around the yard. The night air was cold and the stars were bright. Even he had to admit it was nicer than being stuck in that cell last night, or that rat trap hotel he was in.

Lois stepped in front of him. "Take it from someone who has spent the last few years trapped in a huge city with her priorities all out of whack. If you end up going to jail, which will be completely your fault and no one else's, you'll be glad you at least had a few days out here to remember. Make the best of it." She turned to walk back towards the house but stopped suddenly. "But if you run, you don't have to worry about Clark chasing you down."

Bart looked at her, confusion written on his face. "But Clark said he would."

Lois nodded. "He will. But I'll find you first." The hard glare slowly faded from her eyes and she sighed. "He sees something in you, I have no idea what that might be. But he's willing to put himself on the line to help you. I don't know much about your past except that you're a foster kid who apparently dislikes authority. If I can offer one piece of advice it would be not to alienate the one adult right now who is willing to back you up. If you do, you'll regret it. Not because of me, not because of Clark… but you'll start to hate yourself for it." Looking at him one last time, Lois made her way back to the porch.

Bart stared at the gravel, but he quickly tried to recover and put his mask back on. "You're pretty hot when you're feisty."

Lois slowly turned back towards him, smiling. "Aw really? Well thank you sweety. But just for the record, you have to be this tall to get on the ride." She held her hand several inches above her own head, and then reached down to pat Bart's head. "Don't worry. One day you'll be old enough to go on the really fun roller coasters." Flashing a sarcastic grin, she quietly walked back inside the house and shut the door.

Bart ran his hand through his hair, sighing loudly. Every instinct in him said it was time to run, to get the hell out of here. But a quieter voice said that he knew it would be wrong… and it would hurt Clark. And for some strange reason, he cared.

Grumbling to himself Bart made his way back up the porch and reached for the doorknob… but it was locked. "Seriously? She locked me out? That's it… screw this, screw this town, and screw them."

Bart turned back to the yard, ready to make his getaway… but his feet wouldn't move. That tiny piece of his conscience he hadn't managed to completely shut down through his thieving kept eating away at him. Muttering quietly he walked over to the porch swing and sat his tennis shoes down at the end, trying to make a pillow out of them as best he could. Tucking his arms inside of his shirt he tried to block out the cold and settle down to sleep.

//

Bart woke slowly, opening his eyes to see the curious look on Clark's face.

Clark was leaned against the porch railing, looking down at the shivering mass on the porch swing. "Sleep good?"

Bart sat up quickly but his body rebelled at the sudden movement. The cold night air mixed with the hard wooden swing didn't do him any favors while he slept. "Uh, yea. I was just… I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk you know? Guess the door locked when I walked outside. I didn't wanna wake you guys up, you know?" Rubbing at the back of his neck, Bart grinned sheepishly.

Clark knew there was more to it but he wasn't going to push. "Come on, time for chores." He gestured for Bart to follow him as he stepped down off the porch.

"Wait, chores? Is this like a working farm?" Bart slowly followed Clark out toward the barn, having to stop when he realized he wasn't wearing his shoes. "Oww oww crap!" Carefully walking back to the porch he went to get his tennis shoes.

Clark had to hold back his laughter. "A good rule around a farm… shoes are good."

Bart shook his head while he laced them up. "Great, I got a smart ass for a warden." He was interrupted by a knocking sound from behind. Looking over his shoulder he saw Mrs. Kent at the kitchen window, and she was looking at him sternly. Realizing he might have spoken too loudly, he groaned. "Sorry Mrs. K."

Clark had to laugh now. "You got it wrong there Bart. I'm not the warden around this place." With a shrug, he walked off towards the barn.

Following him, Bart could only complain. "The sun's not even up yet man, what time is it?"

"It's 6:15. We slept late. Come on, let's get a move on those chores and then we can grab some grub."

Clark started showing Bart the ropes around the barn. "We need to clean the old hay out of the stalls and put down fresh bedding for the horses. It keeps them warm in the cold."

Bart didn't react so well to the first time getting horse crap on his white tennis shoes. Or getting horse crap on his jeans.

By the time the last stall was cleaned out Clark's sides hurt from holding in the laughter. "Ok, would you rather take the loft and toss the fresh hay down? Or spread it out down here in the stalls?"

"Loft, I'll take the loft! I don't wanna be in here anymore." Bart hurried out of the stall, scraping the bottoms of his shoes off on a wood post.

Clark smirked. "Fine, the stairs are over there, follow the walkway up to the hayloft."

Bart looked to the stairs, and then smiled. "I don't like taking the stairs." Moving fast, he rushed past Clark, posting his foot on the tire of the tractor, pushing up onto the hood and jumping to a crossbeam. Swinging himself up with momentum, Bart quickly walked across the beam to the hayloft.

Clark could only stare, much like he had in the alley two days ago. "Ok, how do you do that?"

Bart sat down at the edge, his legs dangling off. "That's Chan Style big guy."

"Chan style? What's that, some kind of martial art?"

Bart just laughed. "No. You know that action film guy, did all his own stunts and a lot of crazy moves? He could get to the top of a building using a dumpster and a delivery truck. When you're in a home, you don't have Nintendo and Playstation, you had to make your own entertainment. So I figured out how he did. Got better at it when I got older. Now they call it parkour, but it's still Chan Style to me."

Clark looked from the tractor up along the rafters and finally to Bart. "You gotta teach me some of that."

Bart just grinned. It wasn't the sarcastic smirk he'd had since he met Clark, or the snide smile. It was a genuine grin. "You know, you're a little bigger than most of the people who do this kind of thing. Wouldn't it be easier for you to just run through the walls instead of over them?"

Rolling his eyes, Clark moved toward the stall to pick up a pitchfork. "Get to work Jackie. Break the bales up and drop them around the stall, I'll spread it out like we need."

The two settled into a steady work rate, taking care of the stalls quickly. While Clark was spreading the last of the hay through the last stall, Bart dropped one last chunk right on top of Clark's head, covering him in it.

Brushing the hay out of his hair and off his shoulders, Clark looked up to see the grinning idiot. "That's it." Moving quicker than Bart would have anticipated, Clark climbed up the side of the stall with ease, using the boards as a ladder and pulling himself up into the hayloft.

Bart just smiled holding his hands out in surrender. "Whoa big guy, it was just a joke. That was impressive, I'll give you that!"

Bart had to abandon his normal escape plans and ran for the stairs. Clark was moving quickly behind him, clutching a handful of hay to carry out his vengeance.

Martha looked out the kitchen window to see Clark finally catch up to Bart and cover his head in the hay. Sighing, she shook her head. "Boys." She couldn't keep the corner of her lip from curling up slightly though.

After they both cleaned up, Bart sat down to his first good, home cooked breakfast in he couldn't even remember how long. Between himself and Clark, the table was cleared of food before Lois made it downstairs.

"Holy crap Bart, you're scrawnier than Nicole Richie, where did you put it?! I didn't get any breakfast!"

Bart was nervous. He leaned back toward Clark whispering "What do we do?" When Clark didn't answer, Bart looked back and saw the empty seat. Looking around he could see Clark heading for the barn. "Traitor." He turned back to see Lois leaning over the table, her face inches from his. "Uhhh… good morning."

Lois looked down at the empty plates and took a deep breath. "Bart… leave."

"Yes ma'am!"

Lois watched the screen door slam shut as Bart ran outside. "Don't tell me I have to get up before them now to get some breakfast."

Martha smiled as she washed the pans at the sink. "Look in the oven Lois."

Lois' eyes went wide and she rushed over, pulling the oven open to find… "Oh Mrs. Kent you are the greatest." She kissed the lovely woman on the cheek and took the plate of breakfast to the counter to dig in.

//

They had worked through most of the day, catching up on random chores around the barn, and Bart had to admit it wasn't the worst thing in the world. He was warming up with a mug of homemade hot cocoa when Clark walked downstairs. "Want to help me check the fence line?"

Bart looked up at him, raising his eyebrow. "Do I really have a choice here?"

Clark pulled his jacket off the coat rack and started pulling it on. "Not really, Lois told me to get you out of the house. She thinks if you're alone down here you'll eat everything in the fridge. That's her job."

"I HEARD THAT SMALLVILLE!"

"Come on Bart, she's on the move!" Clark was out the door and Bart turned in time to see Lois hitting the landing at the top of the stairs. Putting the mug down he vaulted the coffee table and was out the door before she reached him, thankfully.

Bart jumped in the passenger side of the beat up pickup truck, slamming the door. "I thought when I got arrested I was supposed to stop running?!"

Clark grinned. "Would you rather be in a cell right now?"

Mulling over his options, Bart finally shook his head. "Nah, this is good." They rode in silence for a while along the fence line, following it out onto the back property. "So why'd you keep me out of jail?"

"I haven't yet. There's still a really good chance that you're going to prison Monday morning."

Bart sighed. "You know what I mean. You gave me a reprieve. You could have just let them toss me wherever. I would have if I was you, especially after I sold your ring."

Clark didn't say anything in response to that. He kept driving along the fence line. They reached the woods and Clark hopped out, unlocking the gate and driving down into the woods a little ways, stopping by a river bed. The late afternoon sun cut through the trees, giving the area a glow.

Bart sat up in the passenger seat and looked around. "What are we doing back here? I don't see the fence."

Clark just chuckled. "We need to talk Bart." Looking over at the younger man once more, Clark stepped out of the truck and made his way over to the river.

Bart didn't want to get out just yet. There was a major sense of foreboding weighing down on him. He finally stepped out of the truck and walked over, zipping his hoody up. "So what's the deal? This where you tell me it was fun and all but now I'm going away for life?"

Clark looked back at him skeptically. "Exactly how much television do you watch Bart? No, I'm not going to just toss you in prison, or leave you buried out here in the woods."

Bart's eyes opened wide now. "I… I never said anything about being buried in the woods."

Clark stuck his hands in his pockets. "Oh? Well… don't worry about that then."

Bart took a few steps away before he stumbled over a branch on the ground.

Clark chuckled and walked over to him on the ground, extending his hand. "I'm teasing you Bart, get up."

"You're not funny, you know that?" Bart brushed himself off.

Clark walked further down the bank by the river and sat on a rock near the water. "I did some looking into your background last night." Glancing back he could see that had upset the younger man. "Have a seat Bart."

After a long moment, he finally sat down on another boulder. "So what about it?"

Clark sighed, rubbing his hands together nervously. "I know you were put into a foster home with people that hurt you. And I know that it never got reported like it should have. You were pulled out for short periods of time and then put right back with them. That was wrong." He looked over to the young man. "And I know you got away when you were what, 15?"

Bart just nodded, not even looking up at him.

Clark took a deep breath. "And… I know for the past three years almost your old orphanage has received anonymous donations. The stuff you steal, you keep enough to barely scrape by and the rest is sold off and sent to them."

Bart rocked slowly, leaning over and wrapping his arms tightly together. "It's a good place. Anne… she takes care of the kids there. No one gets hurt. She's barely older than us, but she makes sure we're alright. I kept getting sent back there before the Stamps talked to their friends and I was put back in that house. I hated that house." His voice shook slightly as he spoke.

Clark nodded. "I… I'm not going to say that I understand everything Bart. I can't possibly understand. But I do know a little about it." Unzipping his jacket, he let it fall back onto the rock. Clark slowly rolled his right sleeve up to the elbow and lifted his arm, showing the top of his forearm. "This scar. I don't really remember much about how I got it. I have these… flashes of a cast, and I remember a hospital. I got a hold of my medical records when I was in high school, and I found out where it came from. When I was barely two, I was put in the hospital with both bones in my forearm snapped clean through. They looked into it and I was taken from the house. I was put into the foster care system, and when I was three my parents came for me."

Bart finally looked up at him. "I thought you said the courts took you away from them?"

Clark shook his head. "The courts took me away from those people… but my parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, they came and took me home and gave me a real life. I was lucky. And I'm sorry you weren't. I'd do anything to try to fix it if I could Bart, but that's done." Clark took a deep, shuddering breath. "Monday when we go to the court house I'm going to try to talk to the DA and the judge. You're not going to be completely forgiven, but based on your reasoning for the thefts and your experiences, I'm going to go to bat for you. I can't make any promises, but I can tell you I'll do my best to help."

Bart stared at the ground for a long time. Clark didn't interrupt, he just left him to his thoughts. The sound of a soft chuckle broke the silence, catching his attention. Bart looked up finally, his eyes red and Clark could see the trails down his cheeks. "Why are you doing this? After what I took, why are you trying to help me?"

Clark just shrugged slowly as a small smile curved his lip. "Because I can. And someone finally needs to. And if it's happened to you out there, it's probably happening to others. I can't let that go, not when I might be able to help."

Bart just nodded, wiping at his face quickly. "So uh… who else knows about this?"

Clark shook his head. "No one. Just me."

Bart nodded quickly again. "Thanks."

Clark stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, I'm sure Lois has calmed down by now. And mom's cooking meatloaf tonight."

"Dude, even meatloaf sounds amazing if your mom cooks it."

Clark just laughed and headed to the truck.

"So Clark, do you think I could…?"

"You're not driving."

//

After a delicious meal, Clark went upstairs to change out of his work clothes for the day. Looking through his duffel he pulled out a fresh t-shirt and some plaid pj pants when the door opened again. Looking over his shoulder he had to smile when he saw Lois sneaking in. "You know, I'm not supposed to have girls in my bedroom after dark."

She leaned against the door, raising her brow. "Didn't stop you with Blondie back in high school, did it?"

Clark just groaned. "Never gonna let that go are you?"

Lois just shook her head as she walked over to him. "Most likely not, but that's good for you."

Clark looked back at her, perplexed. "How so?"

Lois wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because… when I think about it, it makes me want to… claim what's mine."

Both of his eyebrows shot up. "Yours huh?"

Lois nodded. "All mine." Leaning up she kissed him deeply.

Clark growled, dropping the clothes and wrapping his arms around her tightly, giving into the deep, searing kiss.

Lois smiled against his lips and pushed him back onto the bed. With an oh so naughty grin she pulled her t-shirt off, showing her white cotton bra and the treasures it held.

Clark moaned as she moved up onto the bed, straddling his hips. "Lois… my mom and Bart are downstairs right now."

She smiled even bigger. "Your mom made apple pie for dessert, that kid isn't going anywhere for a while." Grinding herself against him, Lois leaned down to claim his lips again.

The door suddenly burst open. "Hey Clark, your mom said dessert's read… WHOA!" Bart stood paralyzed in the doorway, staring at the half naked Goddess perched on top of Clark. "Damn senorita. Mucho gusto!"

Lois glared at the teen. "Bart, if you ever want to be able to use those eyes again, leave."

He nodded quickly. "Clark, for the record you're my new hero."

Lois pointed out the door. "NOW!"

The door slammed shut quickly… only to open after a moment. "You guys want me to bring you the whipped cream?" Bart ducked out just in time to miss the work boot thrown at his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go folks, Chapter 4. Some merriment and some serious situations. Enjoy. And as always, feel free to review.

//

(Sunday Morning)

Bart woke up to the smell of food… delicious, amazing, home cooked, scrumptious food. He sat up from the couch and looked around quickly, his eyes finally settling on the kitchen where Mrs. Kent was busy cooking breakfast. "Oh that's what I'm talking about…"

He was up and moving across to the kitchen when something struck him. The sunlight was coming in through the window. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced back at the matriarch of the house. "Why didn't Clark wake me up for chores?"

Mrs. Kent smiled as she set out a plate of sausage links. "He said he just wanted to take care of a few things this morning and to let you catch up on sleep. The first day of farm work can catch up to you pretty quickly. A hot shower usually helps, go ahead and breakfast will be ready by the time you get back."

Bart could only smile. "You're the best Mrs. K." He walked around and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he was running for the stairs… then running back down to grab the bag with his spare clothes before heading back up to the bathroom.

Barely ten minutes later Bart made it back downstairs, hair still wet. He wasn't willing to waste any time getting back to breakfast. "Smells amazing."

Clark brushed past him. "Thanks, it's a combination of chicken feed and ball bearing grease. I like to think of it as my own little invention."

"Yea, I really wasn't talking about you there stretch." Bart hopped up on the counter stool, clapping his hands together while his eyes drank in the bountiful feast in front of him. "I love this house man. I'll scrape out the stalls everyday if you want, just please don't change cooks."

Clark just laughed as they each piled plates high with food. He was about to take his first bite when a hand on his arm stopped him suddenly. Looking over, he saw a look of fear on Bart's face. "What is it?"

"Maybe… maybe we need to wait until Lois gets down here. She was kinda cranky yesterday morning."

Clark just had to laugh. "Mom has food set aside so we don't eat everything. She always does that. Lois isn't what you'd call an early bird."

Checking to make sure Martha was across the room, Bart grinned. "Bet you had something to do with that last night huh big guy?"

Raising an eyebrow Clark didn't deem that worthy of a response, instead he began digging into his breakfast.

Bart just laughed before he began on his own feast. Fifteen minutes later Lois managed to make her way downstairs, heading straight for the oven to get out her plate. She was ready to dig in just when she looked up and noticed Bart looking at her. Well, more like one specific area of her. Crossing her arms over her tank top, Lois glared. "See something you like swizzle stick?"

Bart's eyes snapped up when he realized he was busted and dug back into his breakfast, staring down at the plate and not letting his eyes stray anywhere else. Clark chuckled at the scene. "Whitney and his family are coming over for dinner tonight. Mom's cooking a ham."

Bart didn't look up for fear of having Lois glaring at him, but he still smiled at the thought.

//

Clark was working on refitting the hub to the tractor when he heard footsteps approaching. "Hand me the 7/8th" socket will you Bart?"

"I'd be more upset at the mistaken identity if you were actually looking at me."

He stood up from the box he was sitting on and saw Lois leaning against the work bench. "Sorry. Figured Bart was trying to get out of the house and away from you again."

She glared at him. "Funny Smallville."

He smirked as he wiped his hands off on his jeans. "What brings you out here? Mom need help with something for tonight?"

Lois shook her head. "I just wanted to talk to you." She walked over and took his hand, leading him up to the loft. "We need to talk about Bart."

Clark sat down, sighing. "Lois, I know you don't agree with what I'm doing here…"

She clamped her hand over his mouth. "Shhh, grown up talking now." Clark glared at her but he didn't try to keep talking. "Good boy." Shifting herself around on the sofa she faced him, propping her arm on the back. "Clark, I know for some reason you see this as something you need to take care of, but I don't want you to get in over your head."

Clark just nodded. "I know you don't agree Lois, but I have my reasons. Just… please trust me on this alright?"

She sighed. "Clark… you're an amazing man, but… there aren't redeeming qualities in everyone. I just don't want you setting yourself up for disappointment."

He smiled. "I know. And I appreciate the concern Lois. I just need to try ok? This is important to me."

Rolling her eyes, Lois sighed. "Fine. I'll stand back and let you have this one. Just… please be careful?" Leaning in closer, she kissed him quickly and moved to stand up.

Clark grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the sofa. "You know… we are alone up here."

Lois smiled softly. "Oh yea? What exactly do you think might happen then Smallville? Do you think I'm that easy?"

Clark shook his head. "Easy, no. Eager, hell yes." He laid his body down over hers, kissing her deeply. His hand slid along her side, pushing her jacket and shirt up, rubbing his large palm over her side then to her stomach.

Lois moaned softly. The rush of the cold air hitting her hot skin and the feel of him touching her was pushing her thoughts quickly into very naughty places.

Clark moved his lips down to nibble at her neck, tracing his tongue over the spots his teeth nipped at, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Swinging his head around quickly, he saw Kyle standing next to the couch, looking worried.

"Uncle Clark, are you guys ok?"

Lois tried to straighten up, forcing a cheery smile to her face. "We're… we're fine Kyle, why?"

"You looked like that when we visited you in the hospital, do we need to call the doctor?"

Groaning, Clark pushed himself up off the couch. "No buddy… we're fine. Didn't expect you here this early though, where are your mommy and daddy?"

Kyle grabbed at Clark's hand while they headed to the stairs. "Daddy came in here but then he came back out and said you wanted to see me in the loft."

Clark's teeth ground together. "He did huh? Well I think I need to have a talk with your daddy Kyle." They just made it out of the barn when Clark saw Whitney and Lana talking to Martha on the front porch. Whitney was obviously holding back a grin. "Why don't you go see Nana and I'll go talk to daddy, ok buddy?"

Kyle nodded and took off running across the snowy drive. Clark sped up his walking toward his second in command. "Whitney, let's talk."

The deputy looked over at Clark and smiled. "Ok bossman, what do you want…?" He broke into a sudden run, trying to get away from Clark.

"Come back here you… Whitney! I'm gonna kick your…!"

//

While Martha finished cooking dinner, with Lana helping on the side dishes, Clark and Whitney were busy teaching Kyle the finer points of snowball aerodynamics. Bart sat up on the porch watching. He smiled seeing the interactions between the kid and the two "adults", but deep down a part of him felt resentful. He'd never really gotten the chance to experience any of this with his own family, and his foster parents… Bart's hands tightened on the swing. He hated any thoughts about those people.

"Bart?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, looking up to see Whitney. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Come on man, we're gonna have a snowball fight. Get out here."

Bart sighed. "That's ok. I'm not really into the snow fight thing."

Whitney raised his brow. "You sure? Everyone loves snowball fights."

Bart shook his head. "Yea I'm sure. Go ahead, you guys have fun."

Whitney shrugged and walked back off the porch. Bart saw him lean in and say something to Clark. Brushing it off, Bart slipped back into his thoughts.

A little yell several minutes later snapped him back to reality. Looking out, he saw Kyle hiding behind a tree, trying to throw snowballs back at the two adults that were pelting the tree with snow. He felt a surge of anger rise up until he noticed Kyle was laughing. And he could tell the snowballs the guys were throwing weren't going fast at all, they were being lobbed through the air. But two on one? That wasn't fair.

Clark laughed as he tossed another clump of snow at the tree, chuckling when it almost hit Kyle's head when he looked around the side. "Oh that was close! Almost got him." He looked back at the porch, but Bart wasn't sitting there any longer. He nudged Whitney, gesturing over to the porch. "Did you see him go inside?"

Whitney looked over towards the house. "No, I didn't see where…" He was cut off by a snowball to the side of the head. Brushing the slush away, Whitney looked around just in time to get hit head on with another snowball. "What was that?"

Clark started looking back toward the other side of the drive. He caught a glimpse of red duck behind the tree with Kyle. "I think I know." He scooped up another load of snowballs and started making his way over when someone burst out from behind the tree, and Clark was pelted in the chest suddenly. "What… ow!" He threw a snowball in retaliation but Bart was already gone. "Nice one. But this is my turf Bart." He made his way around the car he saw Bart slip behind… and got hit in the back of the head with a snowball.

"So is Smallville, I got away there twice!"

Clark chuckled. "Keep talking." He looked up to see Whitney doing his best to find the teen as well. A red blur appeared out of the bushes and rushed at Whitney, arm cocked back. "Whitney look out!" His warning was too late. Four rapid fire shots hit his deputy in the face and chest before the blur tucked into a roll and disappeared back onto the porch, running inside the house. "No fair hiding!"

Rushing over, he pulled the sputtering deputy out of the snow bank he'd fallen into. "You alright?"

Whitney nodded, spitting snow out. "He's fast, you weren't lying. Where'd he go?"

"He ran inside. Mom would kill us if we went in there and pelted him."

Whitney looked up. "It'd be worth it though."

Clark looked from his friend over to the door. "Let's get him." Both men scooped up a load of snowballs and made their way toward the house. Whitney took the lead. Clark nodded to him when they were on the porch. "Let's go."

Whitney pushed the door open and cocked his arm back… just in time to see his son and wife staring at him, both holding snowballs. "Lan...!" He stumbled back out of the house, his face covered in slush again.

Clark looked back where his deputy had fallen into the snow off the porch. "What the…?" Turning back he saw Lois smiling. "This can't be good." He took a shot straight to the face as he turned to run back out of the house. Slipping on the snow he stumbled out into the driveway.

"Hey stretch!"

Wiping his face clean, Clark looked around for the voice… and saw him perched on the porch overhang, grinning. "Oh man."

Bart started pelting him repeatedly with the stack of snowballs he had built up next to him, one after the other. Clark finally dove over the hood of the Charger for cover. "I give! I give up!!!"

Bart swung down from the overhang, landing on his feet on the porch as everyone walked out of the kitchen to laugh at the two snow covered officers. Lana hugged Whitney while he called them both traitors. Lois made her way out to Clark and brushed the snow out of his hair and off his coat.

Clark sighed. "Ok, what exactly happened here?" He looked to Bart for answers.

Bart shrugged. "You were teaming up on the kid, that's not fair."

Whitney coughed, clearing the last of the water. "But Kyle was behind that tree. How'd he get inside?"

His son smiled. "Bart said when he ran out from the tree to run inside."

Lana smiled. "And then when he ran through the kitchen he dumped a lot of snow out on the counter. So we were prepared."

Lois smiled softly. "Not a bad plan… for a kid, you know."

Bart grinned, figuring that was the best he was going to get out of Lois. "Gracias."

Martha stuck her head out of the doorway. "If you kids are done, someone needs to get this snow out of my kitchen or there will be no food anytime soon."

Clark, Bart and Whitney all took off at a run for the house.

"Coming mom!"

"Got it Mrs. K!"

"Be right there Mama Kent!"

//

After a delicious meal and good conversation, Whitney and Lana loaded Kyle and the leftovers in the car and were on their way home. Bart stood in the driveway waving to Kyle through the window, watching the car disappear off into the night.

Clark walked out to him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Have fun?"

Bart nodded. "Kyle, he's pretty cool. Reminds me of this boy back at Anne's, he was always getting into trouble. I usually tried to keep him from doing crazy stuff."

"Wow, you were the voice of reason? Scary."

Bart glared back at him. "Funny. But yea… Whitney seems like a good dad. Kyle's one of the lucky ones."

Clark nodded. "Yea, he is. Whitney loves that boy, do anything for him."

Bart smiled and glanced back up to the taller man. "You're one of the good ones too Clark. I uh… I know it won't mean much, but I appreciate what you've done. I didn't deserve it, but you still stuck your neck out. No matter what happens tomorrow, I'm not going to forget that."

Clark smiled. "Thanks Bart. I appreciate that. And like I said, I'm gonna do my best tomorrow. You should get some sleep, we've got an early morning."

Bart nodded. "I'm gonna hang out here a little longer. It's a nice night."

Clark stopped for a moment and looked back, wondering if he needed to worry about Bart running. He shook his head slightly, ridding himself of the thoughts. "Alright, see you inside."

Bart stood outside looking at the stars for a while. The thought to run flashed through his mind, but it was much easier to brush aside this time. Smiling, he turned back toward the house and headed inside.

//

(Monday morning)

Clark, Lois and Bart walked into the Sheriff's Department office just before 7 A.M. "I need to check a couple of things and then I'll head on over to the courthouse to talk to Judge Adams. Go get a drink if you want something, kill some time. I'll see you in a minute." Clark patted Bart's shoulder and headed into his office.

Lois looked over to the teen. "Be good, I'm gonna go talk to him."

Bart just nodded. "Yes ma'am. Don't worry." He sat on the edge of one of the desks, constantly straightening his tie nervously. He heard the front door open and looked up to see Whitney walking in with Kyle.

"Bart!" Kyle ran across the floor towards him.

Sliding off the desk he knelt down. "Hey buddy." Bart was taken by surprise when Kyle hugged him. "What's going on?" He looked up at Whitney.

Whitney just smiled. "Well, Kyle asked when you were gonna hang out again, and I told him that you might be leaving town for a little bit."

Bart looked up, mouthing a thank you. He knew Whitney hadn't told Kyle all the details about his "trip".

Whitney nodded. "Anyway he wanted to say goodbye to his friend just in case. So I brought him here before school."

Bart smiled softly and hugged the kid back. "I'll see you sometime man, don't worry. Besides, your dad and your uncle are pretty cool, so you're in good hands. And don't forget, it's harder to get hit with the snowball if you're on the move, alright?"

Kyle nodded. "Yea, I got it."

Bart gave him a high five. "Alright little man. Thanks."

Whitney walked over. "Kyle, go get a pop tart out of the break room, I told your mom I'd get you some breakfast."

"Can I get the fudge ones?!"

Whitney smiled. "Sure you can buddy, go crazy."

Kyle took off running toward the break room. Bart looked curious when he looked back to Whitney. "Won't that get him high on sugar?"

Whitney shrugged. "Half an hour he's the schools problem."

Bart just started laughing. "Well uh… thanks man."

Whitney shook his hand. "Don't worry kid. I know things will work out pretty good. Clark's got faith in you, so do I." He walked off toward the break room to see his son.

Bart smiled to himself. Whitney was definitely one of the good guys. Checking the clock, Bart headed for Clark's office door but stopped just before he opened it, picking up loud voices inside.

"_I don't give a damn what happens to Bart Lois, he can go off for life for all I care. He deserves whatever he gets, why should I waste my time on him?"_

Bart felt his gut tighten up. So that was what he really thought? Clark was just using this as some damn pet project to make himself look better around the town? Well fine, screw him. Screw all of them.

Fighting the burn in his eyes, Bart started moving to the front door.

"Hey Bart, what's wrong? Bart?"

He ignored Whitney's questions and burst out the doors, looking around the parking lot. Eyes settling on the road out of town, he started across the lot, ready to get the hell out of Smallville.

//

(Five minutes earlier)

Clark looked through the memos on his desk, balling a couple up and tossing them in the trash. He heard the door shut and looked up to see Lois. "Hey, I just need to look through a couple of things and I'll be heading over to see Judge Adams."

She nodded. "Clark, I just want to be sure that you know what you're getting into here."

He looked up from his desk. "What do you mean?"

Lois sighed. "I know you see something in this kid, and I know you like him. He's really not that bad I'll admit. But Clark, just because you talk to the judge doesn't mean everything is going to work out peachy keen. I just want to make sure you know that before you get your hopes up."

Clark sighed, rubbing his chin. "Lois, I know it's not going to work out perfectly. But I have to try. Bart needs someone to finally try to help him."

Lois stood in front of the desk. "I get it, I do. But you're emotionally tied into this Clark, maybe you need to take a step back and prepare yourself if things don't work out like you're hoping."

Clark's fist slammed down on his desk as he jumped to his feet. "What do you want me to say, huh Lois? Do you want me to say that I don't give a damn what happens to Bart Lois, he can go off for life for all I care. He deserves whatever he gets, why should I waste my time on him?"Clark shook his head. "I can't do that. I can't just write him off like that." Clark walked past her toward the door when he heard Whitney calling out to Bart. Stepping out of his office he looked over to Whitney and then saw the swinging door. "What's going on?"

Whitney pointed. "Bart just took off out of here, he looked upset."

Clark took off running for the doors. "Bart? Bart! Stop, what's going on?"

A man was walking across the lot towards the building and reached out. "Excuse me sir, I was looking for…"

Clark pointed to the building. "I'm sorry, I can't help right now, there are officers inside who can help you." Running across the parking lot he grabbed at the younger man's arm. "Bart, talk to me."

Bart yanked his arm away, shoving Clark. "Just back off!"

"Bart what is going on?"

He looked back at the sheriff, sneering. "I almost believed you. I almost believed you really cared." Pulling on the tie, he yanked it from around his neck and turned back toward the road.

Clark fell into step beside him. "What are you talking about Bart?"

"I heard you in your office Clark! You don't give a damn about me, you're just using this to look good in front of your town!"

Clark finally put the pieces together quickly. "Bart, it's not like that, you don't understand."

"Just stop man. Stop lying. I'm out of here."

Clark grabbed at his arm, not letting go this time. "Bart, I'm really trying to help you out here. But if you run right now, that's it. I can't do anything else to help."

"No one asked you…"

They were cut off by a scream from across the lot. "DADDY!"

Clark's body went rigid.

Bart looked back toward the station. "That was Kyle!" He was already on the move, Clark right on his heels. They got back near the front door and saw someone on the ground, twitching in the snow. "Whitney!" Bart skidded to a stop in the snow, kneeling down by the deputy. "What happened?"

Whitney's hand was pressed against his stomach, blood staining the front of his shirt and dripping onto the snow. Bart stared at the man, his eyes wide in fear. "Oh god… Whitney, hold on." Bart pressed his hand over another wound near his neck, trying to cut off the blood flow.

Clark was right next to him a second later. "Whitney, where's Kyle?"

He pointed off toward the lot. "Guy…took…took him." Dark blood poured out from his lips as he spoke.

Lois burst out of the doors to the station, followed by several others. "Clark, what's going on?"

"Get an ambulance here, now! Someone grabbed Kyle, he went that way!"

Several officers took off in the direction Clark pointed. Whitney grabbed at Clark's shirt. "Cl… Clark. Find him… find Kyle."

Clark looked back down, pressing his hand over Whitney's on top of the stomach wound. He looked up to Bart, seeing the scared look he knew mirrored his own. "We will… hang on Whitney. Just hang on."


	5. Chapter 5

The payoff. Hope you enjoy.

//

Clark walked beside the gurney while the EMTs loaded Whitney into the ambulance. "It's gonna be alright Whitney, we'll find Kyle."

Whitney barely nodded. Emergency wrappings covered his neck and stomach, already dotting with blood as the EMTs tried to slow it down.

Looking back and forth between the ambulance and the street Kyle had been taken towards, Clark couldn't make a decision. He didn't have to. Lois grabbed his hand and got his attention. "I'll go with Whitney and wait for Lana, you find the bastard who took Kyle. That's what you really want to do right now, I know." Clark nodded quickly, mouthing his thanks to her. She gave a quick, sad smile and kissed his cheek, hurrying to climb into the ambulance with Whitney.

Clark watched while his friend was loaded and then turned around, heading back for the station. "I want a full sweep of this city. I don't care where you have to look, we're gonna find Kyle now, got me?!"

The officers who had been watching in the parking lot nodded, many rushing to their cars and keying up radios to call in the others who weren't around the station right now.

"Riley, my office now!" Clark walked through to his office and shoved the door open, seeing a startled Bart sitting on the desk.

"How is he? Is Whitney going to be ok? What about Kyle?"

Clark held his hands up. "Whitney's on his way to Smallville Med, and we're sweeping the streets now." He looked at the blood marking the white shirt Bart was wearing. "You uh… you need to get cleaned up. I have a spare shirt, it'll be big but it's better than that. Go get scrubbed up and then Riley's going to go to the courthouse with you and fill the Judge in on what happened here."

Bart shook his head. "No way, I'm not going anywhere until…"

"Bart! Just don't argue on this. There's enough happening right now, I don't need them putting out a warrant because you didn't show up to court. They'll hold off on the trial proceedings, but you need to be there." Reaching into the coat closet, Clark pulled out a blue dress shirt. "It'll be baggy, but it'll work. Get cleaned up." He stared across the office at Bart, making sure he understood there was no room for arguing.

Bart finally nodded and walked out of the office.

Tossing the shirt on the couch Clark paced the floor in front of his desk, sighing. "I can't believe… he talked to me first, he was asking me something and I brushed him off. That's why he went to Whitney. Dammit!"

Riley stood up from where he sat on the arm of the sofa. "Did you get a good look at him? Anything you remember?"

Clark rubbed his hands over his face. "He was scrawny. Shaggy hair, hadn't shaved. He looked… I think I've seen him before but not anytime recently." Bart walked back in, the white dress shirt wadded up and his arms scrubbed clean of Whitney's blood. "Alright, I'm going to the hospital, maybe he said something to Whitney. Riley, make sure they don't start the proceedings, the town is in a state of emergency."

Riley reached out, grabbing Clark's shoulder gently as he walked past. "Can you officially declare that?"

Clark stared back at him, eyes blazing. "A child is missing and an officer is in critical condition most likely. I just declared it." Looking back he nodded to Bart. "I'll be back as soon as I know anything."

Watching Clark run out of the building, Riley sighed and looked back at the teen. "Alright, nothing much we can do yet. Get dressed, we've got 15 minutes to get there."

Bart nodded. "They uh… they're gonna find Kyle right? Clark's good at this stuff, right?"

Riley looked down at the floor and then nodded. "Clark won't stop, I know that. Sometimes that's the best you can hope for."

//

Clark rushed into the hospital, flashing his badge when a woman at reception tried to stop him. Running through the halls to the ICU he saw Lana hunched over in the waiting area, Lois sitting with her. "Any news?"

Lana sniffled when she looked up, shaking her head. "No. They're trying to stop the bleeding. Clark what happened? Who did this?"

Kneeling down by the bench he sighed. "I don't know. I'm gonna find him though. I'll find Kyle, I swear."

She nodded before looking back to the floor and breaking down again. Lois hugged her close. "We'll get this asshole Lana. If nothing else I'll get out there and kick some ass." Lana chuckled through her sobs and Lois rubbed her back. "Just try and keep it together."

Clark stood back up and walked to look through the door into the ICU when his cell phone went off. Pulling it from his pocket he looked at the screen, confused.

"Who is it? A lead?" Lois sat up slightly.

Clark shook his head. "Unlisted number." Turning, he walked a little ways down the hall and hit accept. "Hello?"

"_Uncle Clark?"_

Clark's heart stopped when he heard the voice. "Kyle? Kyle where are you?"

"_Uncle Clark is daddy ok?"_

Leaning against the wall, Clark sighed. "Yea buddy, he's in the hospital right now, they're fixing him up. I'm here with your mommy. I need to know where you are Kyle, does it look familiar?" He looked up to see Lana and Lois rushing towards him, finally hearing who was on the other line.

There was a rustling and silence on the phone. "Kyle? Kyle are you there?"

"_Hello Clark."_

The deep voice sent a chill down the sheriff's spine. "Who is this? What do you want with my nephew?"

"_I don't want anything from this thing. You said its mother is there with you?"_

Clark's eyes widened at the tone. "Yes, Lana's right here with me."

"_I suppose she's all torn up about her husband's death."_

His hand tightened on the phone, only stopping when he heard the plastic near its breaking point. "Whitney isn't dead. They're fixing him up right now."

"_Damn. I was in a rush. I'll do better with this one."_

Clark punched the wall, unable to hold his anger back. "Where are you?!"

"_You need to go back to your office and take Lana with you. She doesn't go anywhere near that prick or the hospital again, or her precious spawn will meet its end much sooner, do you understand?"_

Clark stared at Lana, his eyes wavering. "I… I understand."

"_Good. I'll call you back later Clark."_

"How do you know all of this about us? Who are you dammit?"

"_Clark, I'm hurt. You're already forgetting old friends? How's Lana's leg doing? Has she been thrown from anymore horses? Riding can be so dangerous."_ With that the line went dead.

Clark stared at his phone, eyes wide in sudden understanding. "Oh god."

Lana stepped closer, grabbing at his jacket. "What Clark? Who is it, is Kyle ok?"

Clark nodded quickly, licking his lips as he tried to find the words… "It's… it's Adam. He's back."

Clark had to grab the fainting Lana before she hit the floor, staring back at Lois.

"Who's Adam?"

Clark just shook his head. "I have to get her out of here. He said if she stays near Whitney he'll hurt Kyle. Can you stay here?"

Lois nodded. "As soon as they say anything, you'll know."

Clark nodded and lifted the woman in his arms. "Thank you… I… I need to go, we're supposed to go to the station."

Lois nodded, cupping Clark's face in her hands. "Go. Find Kyle. And get this Adam guy. Give him a souvenir from me too."

Clark cracked a small grin. "I promise." He turned and walked quickly down the hall. But he suddenly stopped, turning back. "Just in case… you know… I love you."

Lois gave him the patented Lane smirk. "Ditto. Now go. You'll get the words when you get Kyle back."

He nodded quickly, already moving toward the door.

//

Lana came to slowly. Blinking her eyes she realized she wasn't in the sterile white and gray halls of the Medical Center. "Wha… what happened?"

"You fainted. You're in my office at the station."

She looked up to see Clark. "Wait… what about…?" She sat up suddenly, trying to stand. "I need to be with Whitney."

Clark grabbed her again when she started to fall. "You can't. Adam told me to keep you away from the hospital."

She stared up at him, eyes wide in fear. "Adam! Adam has my baby. Oh god, Clark we have to find him!"

Clark nodded. "I know. I'm following what he said to do Lana. He said to get you away from Whitney, or else."

She fell back to the sofa, not even wanting to ask what the "or else" could be. "How long was I out?"

"Only 20 minutes. It's almost nine o'clock."

She shivered. "So he's had Kyle for an hour and a half. Oh god." Rocking in her seat, Lana clasped her hands in front of her. "I knew he was… obsessed. But this… we haven't even heard anything about him for 12 years Clark, why now?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I have Molly running his background right now, maybe it will give us a clue." They both jumped when the phone on his desk rang. Sharing a glance with Lana, Clark hit the speaker button. "Adam?"

"_No, it's Lois. The doc had an update."_

Lana jumped up and ran to the desk, gripping the edges. "Lois, is he ok?"

"_He's alright. There was only one spot internally the knife managed to knick something important and they got it fixed. The neck was close but it missed all the vital arteries. They've got him on antibiotics, painkillers and a couple units of blood right now. He should be fine, they're just keeping an eye on him. He'll be fine Lana."_

Clark laid his hand over hers, squeezing it. Lana finally released the breath she had been holding. "Thank you so much Lois. Do you mind…?"

"_I'm here until you get back. Don't worry about it."_

Clark sighed. "Alright, thanks Lois. I'll call you as soon as we get word over here."

"_Ok Smallville. Be careful."_

Clark ended the call. "Alright, that's one piece of good news. Now we just have to…" He was cut off by the ring tone from his cell phone. Glancing around he saw it was exactly nine A.M. on the clock on his computer. Taking a calming breath he hit accept. "Hello?"

"_Is Lana with you Clark?"_

He glanced over to her, nodding slightly. "Yes, she's in my office with me. Do you want to talk to her Adam? That seems to be why you're doing all of this, terrorizing a child and trying to kill a man."

"_NO! I am setting things right! That… he abandoned her and I was there. When she got hurt, I was there for her! Did you help her through therapy Clark? NO! Not you! Not that asshole Whitney! ME! And then you… you messed it up Clark. We were happy, but you had to get involved. And you turned her against me. And she ran back to that prick and birthed this hell spawn."_

Clark shook his head. "Adam… it wasn't like that. You're… confused."

"_Don't talk down to me Clark! If you want any chance of this thing living you'll bring Lana to me."_

"No. That's not happening Adam." Clark stood up when he heard a shout from Kyle. "OK OK! Fine! Tell me where!"

"_The last place you let me see her Clark. Twenty minutes."_

Clark stared at his phone when he heard the click ending the call.

"What did he say?"

Clark released a shuddering breath. "He wants me to take you to him, he'll release Kyle."

She nodded. "Ok, where are we meeting him?"

Clark stared up at her, shock written on his face. "I'm not taking you to him. We'll figure something else out."

"No Clark, if we can make Kyle safe now, we do it now. You can find me after Kyle is ok, I know you can. I'll be alright, Adam won't hurt me. He… he 'loves' me." She almost wretched at the word.

Clark shook his head. "Lana, I can't let you do that, Adam is unstable, and…"

The room echoed loudly when Lana slammed her hand down on his desk. "Clark Kent, I'm telling you to take me there and protect my son! I trust you… I know you'll find me and rescue me, but right now Kyle is alone and scared. Where… are… we… meeting… them?"

His foot tapping, Clark finally stood back up. "Let's go." He walked to his weapon cabinet and pulled a back up, tucking it into his belt under his shirt. "We're supposed to meet him at the hotel."

She watched him. "Isn't that where you got him to leave me alone Clark?"

Clark just nodded, not looking back as he checked his weapons.

"You never told me what you did Clark."

He shook his head. "Not proud of it, but I thought it worked. Until now." He moved past her and opened the door in time to see Molly about to knock. "Is that the information I wanted?"

She nodded quickly. "It just came in."

Clark grabbed the file. "Let's go Lana." He walked quickly out to the car, flipping the file open and laying it on the hood.

Lana walked up next to him quickly. "What does it say?"

"He's been in Belle Reeve for the last eleven years. He was put in for taking hostages at a bank and nearly beating one to death. He copped insanity and they put him in Belle Reeve instead of prison." He flipped through the file and settled on a picture. A picture of the victim Adam almost killed with his bare hands.

Lana leaned around his arm to get a better look and gasped. "Oh god…that… she looks like…"

Clark slammed the file shut. "We'll stop him before he can hurt either of you. Let's go."

The drive went by quietly. Clark's hands gripped the steering wheel, making it groan from the tension in his hands. "If you get a chance, get Kyle and run. You understand me Lana?"

She looked over to him and nodded. "Yes. But what about…?"

"No buts. You get your son, and you get the hell out of there if you can. Don't worry about me."

Shutting her eyes tightly, Lana nodded. "Ok."

Clark took a deep breath. "And if anything happens to me and I don't take this son of a bitch with me… release the Whitney."

She just nodded, staring out the windshield. "Gladly."

They reached the hotel with ten minutes to spare. Clark walked in the lobby and went straight to the desk. "Charlie."

The old man turned around from the mail slots. "Well Sheriff, what…?" He stopped when Clark lifted his hand.

"Charlie, how many rooms are rented out right now?"

He turned to check the board. "Just five, most checked out this morning to get back on the road."

Clark nodded. "I need a list of the rooms. And you need to get out of here."

Charlie looked at him skeptically. "Clark, what's going on?"

Clark shook his head. "Charlie, just give me the rooms and get out. Don't make a lot of noise and don't draw attention, got me?"

Charlie nodded quickly and wrote down the room numbers on a slip of paper. "Alright Clark. Whatever you say."

Clark watched the old man leave and then looked at the stairs. "There's only people on the bottom two floors. Stay here until I send the message to come up." Leaving Lana behind he started climbing the stairs swiftly, his hand perched on the gun at his hip.

Lana stood and waited nervously. Several people had come down, whispering amongst themselves until an elderly couple stopped by her. "Are you Lana?"

She nodded.

The man pointed to the stairs. "The officer told us to tell you to follow him now."

"Thank you. Be careful." She moved to the stairs and moved up them quickly, finding Clark by the landing on the second floor. "Where is he?"

Clark looked at her and then back up the stairs. "The roof."

Lana held back the whimper that brought up from deep inside of her. Gripping the railing, she nodded. "Let's go. It's almost time."

Clark led the way up the stairs, checking each corner just in case and finally making his way up to the doorway to the roof. Opening it slowly he walked out and saw Adam standing near the edge of the roof at the old greenhouse, holding Kyle in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Punctual, very good. I was afraid you were going to try to screw me over so you could set up some big rescue attempt, Clark. You are the big hero around here now, right?" He grinned.

Clark kept his hand on his gun, still holstered. "Let the boy go Adam."

Lana walked up slowly behind Clark and saw Kyle shaking in fear. She moved quickly but Clark grabbed her, keeping her in place. "No Lana… not yet. Kyle's not safe."

She sobbed. "Kyle, sweety are you ok?"

The scared boy nodded.

Adam jerked him by the collar. "Remember the last time we were up here Clark?"

"That was a long time ago Adam, and I've been hit in the head a lot."

Adam sneered. "Cute." He gestured over to the opposite side of the roof. "You held me out over the side, said you'd let me drop if I didn't leave her alone. You stole my life from me Clark. You stole my love."

Clark shook his head. "That wasn't love Adam. Lana was just friendly to you and you took it too far."

Adam laughed… a sadistic, cruel sound. "No Clark. We're meant to be. And now we are. She'll remember she loves me when we're gone from here. Once she's away from that dream killer and this… thing!" He snatched Kyle's collar again, making the boy jump.

Clark's hand was moving the gun from the holster when Adam swung the knife near Kyle's throat. "Stop! Get rid of the gun. Toss it over here, now!"

Gritting his teeth, Clark took a step and lobbed the gun, seeing it go over the side and hearing it hit the pavement seconds later. "There. Now let Kyle go."

"I'm not stupid Clark, I know that's not the only one."

Grunting, Clark pulled the pistol out of his belt and tossed it as well, watching it skid over the edge and hearing it clatter on the fire escape. "Alright, that was all of them. Let him go Adam."

"She walks closer first. And you don't move, got it?"

Clark shook his head and started to talk when Adam pressed the knife closer to Kyle. "Alright! Alright."

Lana looked at Clark and touched his hand softly. "It's ok. I trust you." She started to walk across the roof, her legs shaking.

Clark stood in place, nervous to move.

When Lana reached halfway across the roof, she took a deep breath. "It's gonna be ok Kyle. It's gonna be fine. Uncle Clark and daddy will take care of you. I love you sweety."

Clark saw Adam tense up and cussed to himself.

Adam shifted on his feet. "STOP!"

Lana stood still, not moving.

Adam growled. "You really love this… thing? This abomination? This shouldn't exist, it was supposed to be you and me Lana!"

She held her hands out. "It will be Adam. It will be, just please don't hurt my son."

Adam shook his head, his lip quivering. "No. It will never be right as long as you have reminders. The slate needs to be clean. Wiped… clean. And then you'll love me the right way when I'm all that you have left."

Clark was already moving, boots crunching on the pebbled roof.

Adam twisted and pulled hard on Kyle's collar, tipping him off balance and sending him over the edge of the roof.

Lana screamed, hitting her knees.

Clark was almost there, almost at the edge when Adam turned and took a swipe at him with the knife. Clark didn't try to dodge, he took the slice to his chest and kept running. But slamming into Adam knocked him to the side slightly, sending him through what was left of the glass greenhouse.

Clark didn't stop. He dove over the side, seeing Kyle flailing as he fell.

The ground was rushing but he didn't look. Clark reached out, grabbing for anything he could until his hand caught fabric. Gripping tightly he reached out with his other arm, snagging metal. Clark's body slammed into the metal fire escape but he couldn't hold on. His grip slipped and he grabbed at whatever he could, finally getting a hold of the next level down.

He screamed, feeling something tear in his arm, but he didn't let go. Opening his eyes he saw they were still four stories up from the alley. Blood poured out of his chest and down his arm, and his right eye was tinted red. The glass got him badly when he dove through it. "Kyle? Are you ok?!"

He focused enough to see the boy looking down at the ground, his eyes wide. "Uncle Clark, help!"

He wanted to smile but he couldn't. "I got you buddy. I got you." Clark heard shouting from the roof above and he worried about Lana. No time, he had to get Kyle safe. Clark tried to pull but his arm burned. He couldn't lift Kyle enough to get to the landing on the fire escape. "Hang on Kyle. I'm not letting go. Hang onto me buddy."

Kyle wrapped his arms and legs around Clark's leg but Clark still didn't let up on the grip he had. He tried to pull himself up again but he couldn't. His arm trembled while he tried to hang on. He couldn't make it up and it was too risky to try to drop to the next level. Clark growled in frustration. "DAMMIT!"

"Watch the language in front of the kid stretch!"

Clark's eyes snapped open. Bart hung upside down next to him, his legs grapevined through the stairs on the fire escape landing. "Bart?!"

"I can get Kyle, can you pull him up?!"

Clark didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Nodding quickly, he looked down. "Kyle, let go of my leg. Bart's gonna pull you up buddy."

Kyle looked up sniffling, eyes red from tears and nodded. Slowly he pulled his arms and legs off of Clark's leg.

Gritting his teeth, Clark tried again. Fighting the burn in his arm he pulled as hard as he could. He felt blood flow more freely down his face but he didn't stop. Screaming, he jerked his arm up and got Kyle high enough for Bart to grab onto.

"Got him!" Bart pulled the boy up over the railing and got himself down, hugging the kid tightly. "He's alright… he's safe!"

Clark finally let himself laugh. "Alright, get him out of here."

Bart shook his head and leaned over. "Not yet, still gotta get you Clark."

"Bart, get Kyle out of here, Adam's still loose!"

Looking down at him one more time, Bart nodded. He turned, pushing Kyle up the stairs. "Get to the window Kyle, it's how I got here."

Clark watched them climb up the next level and Bart helped Kyle inside the building.

He swung his now free hand up to hold onto the fire escape, groaning. Another loud clatter from behind caught his attention. Looking over his shoulder he saw Adam running down the fire escape on the opposite building, stopping a floor above where Clark dangled. He cussed to himself when he saw Adam kneel down and pick something up… the backup pistol. It didn't fall to the alley.

Adam's lip was bleeding. "It would have been easy Clark, you just had to butt out of our lives years ago. It didn't have to happen like this." Adam cocked the hammer back and aimed it at Clark.

Clark took a deep breath, staring at the gun pointed at him. Shutting his eyes he whispered to himself… "I'm sorry Lois."

He heard one more rattle of metal and the fire escape he was holding onto shook. Looking up he saw Bart flying through the air toward the other building. "BART NO!"

Adam looked up just in time to see Bart grab onto one of the support rods and swing his body around, using the momentum to plant both feet into Adam's chest, and sending him over the railing. Clark couldn't see but he heard the wet crack as Adam hit the pavement, hard. Looking back up he saw Bart leaning over the railing and staring down at the ground. Staring at what he'd done.

Bart slid down to sit on the landing, his legs giving out. He stared at the ground, his eyes wide and trembling.

"Bart. Bart!"

He looked over to see Clark staring up at him. "It's ok Bart. It'll be ok." He heard sirens heading toward them and took a relieved breath. He nodded back to Clark.

Looking up at the roof Clark saw Lana leaning over the edge and staring at what was left of her stalker.

Tightening his grip on the railing, Clark took another deep breath. "It'll be ok."

//

Hope that picked it back up for some of you. Just an epilogue to go. See ya soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter here for you. Enjoy.

//

"Hey kid, what brings you by here?" Whitney's raspy voice broke the silence in the room. He sounded horrible but the smile lit his face up.

Bart stepped into the room, holding up a small bundle of flowers. "Hey… I uh… didn't know what to bring someone in the hospital, so I figured if nothing else you can give these to Lana if you get in trouble in the next couple of days."

Whitney chuckled. "Thanks. Have a seat."

Bart dropped the flowers on a table and moved over to sit by the bed. "You look better."

Whitney smiled. "Feel like hell. But it's better than the alternative, you know?"

Bart nodded quickly, crossing his arms and staring down at the floor.

The room was quiet for a while, neither of them knowing how to broach the subject that was sitting between them.

"Thank you for saving my son."

Bart's eyes snapped up, staring at the man. "I didn't… Clark's the one who jumped after him."

Whitney shook his head slowly. "I know what you did. You didn't have to come help, you put yourself on the line."

Gulping, Bart shook his head. "I just… you're a good dad. And Kyle's lucky to have you. You guys don't deserve something that bad happening to you."

Whitney nodded slowly. "I'm guessing things weren't that great for you growin' up?"

Bart just scoffed, chuckling slightly. "Like Clark hasn't already told you all about my life."

Whitney shook his head. "All he told me is you were a pain in the ass, but you had your reasons. Doesn't take Dr. Phil to figure out from your reasoning there that someone you should have been able to trust did wrong by you."

Bart sat back, looking up at the wounded man. "Yea. Something like that."

Whitney let out a raspy chuckle. "I also saw the list of stuff you boosted. If you were living off of that, you wouldn't be in a stolen Hyundai and staying in the hotel living off bologna and cheese. You're helping someone out."

Bart tried not to smile as he nodded. "You're not as dumb as everyone says huh?"

Whitney looked hurt. "You've been talking to my wife again haven't you? I believe her favorite is that I'm 'not the brightest crayon in the pack' or something like that."

Bart finally laughed out loud. "I haven't heard that one, but I'd disagree. You're a really good guy Whitney. You could have just told Kyle I was bad news but you didn't. Thanks."

There was a knock at the door startling both of them out of their relaxed conversation. "Hey, up for a couple more visitors?" Lois and Martha walked into the room, Martha carrying flowers in her hand.

Bart just started laughing again. "At least it wasn't just me."

Lois leveled a stare at him before she turned back to Whitney. "How are you feeling? They wouldn't let me back into the ICU after Lana took over again a few days ago."

Whitney smiled. "A lot better thanks. And thanks for sticking around. She finally told me what all was happening while I was in surgery."

Lois patted his hand. "Anytime. But I didn't think you'd start using up those I.O.U's you earned from finding Clark so quickly. We'll be even after two more surgeries or three normal hospital visits."

Whitney shook his head. "Yea yea. I don't plan on being in here again anytime soon, believe me."

Bart stood up and gave Martha the seat by the bed, walking over to stand against the wall, trying to stay out of the way. Lois talked to Whitney a little longer and then turned to Bart once more. "Let's let these two catch up, up for some coffee?"

Bart considered saying no, or even faking unconsciousness, but he realized Lois would just drag him out anyway. "Uh… sure."

Lois gave a thin smile. "Good. Let's go." Looping her arm through his she dragged him out of the room fairly quickly, leaving Bart just enough time to give Martha and Whitney one last scared glance over his shoulder.

Halfway down the hall Lois pushed the door open to a room and stuck her head inside and then pulled Bart in with her, letting the door shut quietly.

Bart looked around the empty room, crossing his arms and trying to grin. "So uh… no coffee?"

Lois didn't say a word. She walked across the room and sat down in one of the chairs against the wall. "I have something to say to you." She gestured to the other chair.

Bart sighed. He figured something like this was coming eventually. Shaking his head he sat down across from her, arms crossed over his chest. "Alright."

Lois mimicked his actions and leaned back, her face twisting slightly as she went over the best way to put her words into action. "It's no secret I've been wary of you this whole time. Admittedly, I thought you were just some young punk who was going to use Clark's good nature to screw him over and get away. And you sneaking out the first night didn't help."

Bart just nodded, looking down at the floor.

"But then a few days ago you had the supreme opportunity to run. With everything that was going on it was no issue for you to disappear from that courthouse. And you did. But you did it to help, putting your own skin on the line. So, you can imagine my shock. Everything I was sure of was pretty much kaput. So, I did some digging into your life Bart."

His head shot up, eyes hard as he glared at her. When Clark had looked into him, it made sense. Clark understood. But this felt like an intrusion. "So what?"

She stared back at him, brow raising. "So… this is where I apologize."

Bart's jaw dropped as his eyebrows flew up.

Lois stifled a laugh. "Yes, I said apologize. I was wrong about you. You went through things that no one should ever have to, and the system you were bucking is the same one that failed you repeatedly. And I'm sure I didn't help. And the worst thing here?" She bit her lower lip, sighing loudly. "Smallville was right damn it. Now I have to apologize to him too."

Bart smiled even bigger at that thought. "I… I can understand where you were coming from. I didn't trust his reasons at first either. I thought I was just a publicity stunt for his next campaign or something."

"Clark doesn't work like that, you'll learn that about him." She sat back, relaxing visibly. "For the record, I was actually ready to apologize a few days ago, after what you did for Clark and Kyle. You had no reason to come back, especially after you heard the argument in Clark's office that morning." He looked up and she just nodded. "Yea, didn't take a genius to figure out what set you off right outside the door."

Bart just nodded slightly. "So… ummm…"

"Why didn't I apologize then?" She smirked as he nodded. "Something you'll learn about me, el pequeño, I'm stubborn. I like to have all the facts before I 'knowingly' go into a messed up situation. But sometimes I mess it up all for myself." She shrugged.

Bart smirked. "You know that was some pretty bad Spanish right?"

Lois shrugged and stood up. "Realmente no puedo hablar español; solo aprendí unas frases de una página web."

He just stared wide eyed at her.

Lois smiled. "Let's go, I really do want some coffee."

Bart hopped up and followed her to the door, reaching out to open it for her.

Before he could, Lois spun him back around and gave him a big hug, crushing him tightly against her. "Thank you for saving them." She whispered softly to him, her voice almost cracking.

Bart nodded and hugged her back. "Anytime senorita."

She released him and gave him a quick smile. Smoothing out his shirt, she cleared her throat. "Tell anyone I almost cried on your shoulder and you'll wish you had run off that first night into the cold, understood?"

Bart watched her walk out of the room, his face twisted in confusion. "She's scary… but damn is she hot." Jogging out into the hall, he hurried to catch up. "Hey Lois, have you seen Clark today?"

//

Clark sat parked at the curb of a happy looking little suburb just inside the city limits of Central City, just across the border into Missouri. He was still feeling a lot of the pain inflicted a few days ago in the incident with Adam, but he couldn't let himself sit around the office anymore. This needed to be dealt with. Opening the door of the SUV he borrowed from Lana, he slid out and started across the street. His right arm hung in a sling, several muscles pulled and still strained after his fire escape dive. Dressed in civvies, he crossed the street toward the non-descript little house, just like all the rest on the block.

A little boy and girl were playing out in the yard. The boy looked to be no older than seven, the girl even younger. As soon as Clark stepped off the sidewalk onto the walkway up toward the house the boy dropped the kickball and looked over to him. "Who are you?"

Clark smiled softly. "Hi there. I'm a police officer. I was just coming to visit the people who live here."

The boy looked at him skeptically, his body still turned to the side slightly. Clark noticed he kept looking over at the girl, not letting her out of his sight. "Where's your police clothes?"

Clark shook his head. "I don't have them on me, but will this do?" Reaching with his left hand, Clark slipped his badge from his belt, kneeling with a slight groan and holding it out to the boy.

The youngster walked over slowly and reached out, snatching the badge away. He stared at it for a while before finally looking back up at Clark. "Are you here to help?"

Clark's gut burned at the question. "Yea buddy, I am. What's your name?"

"I'm Trey, that's my sister Julia." The little girl popped her head out from behind the playhouse and smiled quickly at Clark before she hid again.

Clark waved back to her. "Trey, I'm looking for a Mr…"

The door boomed open loudly. "What are you doing in my yard?!" Clark could see the boy tense up at the sound of the man's voice. Trey twisted to the side when he heard the loud voice and Clark could see the last bits of a bad bruise on the side of the boy's face from his ear to his eye.

Clark stood up slowly. "I'm here to talk to you Mr. Stamp." He patted the boy on the head before looking down once more. "Will you hold onto that for me buddy?" Trey nodded quickly and Clark made his way up the walk, stepping onto the porch. "If we could speak inside Mr. Stamp?"

The older man stared back at him. He had a hard look to him, beady eyes burning right into Clark. He was shorter than Clark, and a bit on the thin side, but he didn't look like a pushover in any sense. "Fine." He turned and walked into the house, leaving Clark to follow.

Shutting the door, Clark twisted the lock discretely. "Thank you for seeing me, sir."

Stamp didn't acknowledge him, instead walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass off the counter. From across the room Clark could smell the alcohol. "So what the hell do you want?"

Clark forced his anger back. "I understand you're a foster parent? A very long history with the state, many children have been placed here."

Stamp scoffed. "My wife's choice. She likes kids."

"And what about you sir?"

Stamp walked back into the living room, shrugging. "As long as they know their place and show respect, I can deal with them."

Clark's jaw jutted slightly. "And if they don't?"

"You know what they say… spare the rod, spoil the child. Metaphorically speaking of course." Stamp grinned as he sat down in a recliner.

Clark took a moment to calm down before he turned to follow. "I was curious about a child who was placed here a while ago. Bart Allen?"

Stamp scoffed. "What did he do now? He isn't our concern anymore, I don't owe anybody for what he's done."

"No sir, I was just curious about something. Bart was put back into a group home several times pending investigations into strange injuries he had, but it was all dismissed and he was put back into your home. I looked up the investigations, but there doesn't seem to be any information on them."

Stamp leveled Clark with a stare. "You know how kids are. They get bored, they tell lies. I wanted the little shit out of here, but Laura liked him. I got some friends in the city, they know the kid was full of shit. There wasn't any need for an investigation. That what you wanted to know?"

Clark smiled a very thin smile. "Yes sir, I guess that answers all my questions on that case." Clark stood up slowly and made his way back toward the front door. "I did have one other question to ask you though."

Stamp sighed loudly. "Well what is it?"

Turning back to face him, Clark stared the old man down. "You are aware that it is illegal to change your name and hide past convictions on child cruelty in order to become a foster parent, aren't you Mr. Elles?"

Stamp's eyes narrowed for a moment. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That is your name, correct? Mr. George Elles? Wife's name is Laura Elles?"

Stamp stood up quickly, crossing the room. "You got no business digging in the past."

"I do when you screwed the system over in order to put more kids in danger. That's why you lost your biological son, Calvin Elles, isn't it?"

Stamp's face turned red and he reared back, aiming the glass at Clark's head.

Clark easily dodged the old drunk's throw. Stamp came at him again with a wild punch. Clark blocked it with his left arm and cracked the old man in the face with his forehead, dropping him writhing to the floor.

Staring at the growing puddle of blood on the rug, Clark felt a shudder run through his body. "You lost your own kid, so you lied and paid people off to get the opportunity to bully and hurt dozens more. Can't stand up to someone your size? They've got to be defenseless? Like Calvin?"

Stamp spit a mouthful of blood onto the carpet. "Cal was a whiner. Fell off his tricycle and said he didn't want to ride it anymore. I paid $70 for that damn thing and he was gonna give up? No. Not on my watch."

Clark saw red for a moment… when he opened his eyes he realized his boot was raised into the air, positioned right above Stamp's… Elles' head. Slowly lowering his foot he knelt down slowly. "It's over. This has been brought way over your buddies' heads. You're done terrorizing anyone George."

Leaving the pathetic, writhing mass on the floor, Clark made his way back to the front door. He unlocked it just when a hand grabbed his elbow. Turning, he saw a woman… light blonde hair, and a face that looked like it had been kind and vibrant long ago. Hazy memories flashed before his eyes from years ago. This was Laura. His birth mother. "You sat by for decades and let him hurt these children you pretended to care about. Why?"

Her lip trembled. "I do care… but he's… you don't understand, George means well. He just wanted them to grow up strong. He was torn up when we lost our son."

Clark ripped his arm from her grip. "Whatever helps you sleep at night lady." He pulled the door open and took a step out onto the porch.

Laura grabbed at his shirt again. "Please, you said something about Calvin. How is he?"

Clark felt his heart beat faster at the sound of actual concern from the woman who was supposed to care about him more than anyone. He felt his face soften slightly until he looked out into the yard and saw Trey and Julia… and for the first time he noticed the bruise along Julia's shoulder and across her back.

Turning back to the woman, he glared back at her with dark eyes. "Calvin's gone. Your husband saw to that thirty years ago. He's in a better place." Walking away again, he stopped in front of the kids and took his badge back from Trey. "You two stay out here, alright? Some other policemen are going to be here really soon to make sure that you get help."

Both kids jumped at him and wrapped their little arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. Fighting the sting in his eyes, Clark hugged them back. "It'll be alright now. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on you." Clark gave them a quick wink and walked across the street to the SUV, waiting until he saw the police cruisers heading down the street toward the house. With a last wave out to the kids, he pulled away from the curb and made his way to the highway, finally closing the book on a part of his past he'd always wondered about.

//

It was just past nightfall when Clark made his way back to Smallville Medical. Knocking on the door softly he stepped into the room to see Whitney with his family sitting on the bed with him, and Lois, Bart and Martha in chairs around the room. "Hey. Sorry I'm late." He crossed the room and leaned down to his mom, hugging her tightly with his good arm and kissing her cheek.

Whitney just smiled. "No problem. Not like I didn't visit you in the hospital last time right after you got put in there."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Whitney I was in the room's other bed next to you up until yesterday morning."

Whitney shrugged. "I missed you bossman."

Clark just chuckled as he sat down on the arm of the chair Lois was in. She looked up at him. "Where have you been? You weren't answering your cell phone."

Clark nodded. "Sorry, I was busy talking with Judge Adams and the DA."

Bart's throat tightened. "Did they uh… decide on a new trial date yet?"

Clark shook his head. "There won't be a trial. They offered a deal and I told Maggie to take it on your behalf."

Bart's eyes flew wide. "What? Can you do that without talking to me?"

Clark held his hand up. "You're not going to prison. Due to extenuating circumstances, and the information given on where to track down most of the merchandise, you've been given three years strict probation. You'll wear an anklet monitoring device and you'll have to stay in a pre-designated area."

Bart shook his head. "Great. So what, I'm the copy boy around your office for the next three years?"

Clark grinned. "No. You're going to be an administrative assistant at a foster group home… in Central City."

Shocked, Bart looked up at him finally. "You mean… Anne's?"

Clark nodded. "Still mad that I took the deal for you?"

Rushing at him, Bart almost knocked Clark out of the chair wrapping him in a bear hug. "Thank you… Thank you so much man."

Clark grinned, biting back the serious pain he felt in his arm from the hug. "You're welcome. I do have something for you to look at though, follow me." Clark waved to the rest of them as he headed out the door with Bart.

Halfway down the quiet hall, Clark stopped. "I called a couple friends of mine. This just came over the wires in Central City." Pulling a folded paper from his back pocket, Clark handed it over to Bart.

Unfolding it, Bart glanced over the copy of an official report, skimming the important parts. "What is this?"

"The official arrest of the Stamps, a.k.a. George Elles and Laura Elles. All the past records are going to be gone through as well, and charges that were ignored will be brought against them from the past 27 years that their foster children have had strange 'accidents'. And the people in the city government that helped hide it will also be brought to justice."

Bart's smile almost grew too wide for his face. "You're… you're serious? They can't hurt anyone again?"

Clark shook his head. "Never again."

Bart swallowed, feeling his throat tighten up slightly. "Clark, this is… I can't even say…"

Clark patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. I know. Trust me."

Bart folded the paper up again and slipped it into his pocket. "You know, for the first time in my life, I really like the sound of that word... Justice."

//

There you go. Hope you enjoyed and I hope some things were wrapped up. I'll be tacking an author's note right after this, it might be a little long to fit here. Thanks for reading.


	7. Author's Note

Howdy. Just wanted to cover a few things that keep popping up in reviews and messages.

First off, a big thank you to everyone who has stuck with the stories in the Sheriff Kent AU. I only started it on a whim, not even figuring there would be enough interest for me to finish the story. But you all really got into it, so I got the desire to keep writing.

That also made me want to delve more into the other characters from Smallville that could possibly have a place in this universe, I.E. Bart, Titan, Van, Jimmy and Eric, etc.

I know this cuts down on the CLOIS aspects, but I have done several one-shots that focus on them, and I have several others that I will continue to do. That doesn't mean that Lois and Clark's relationship is the only storyline in this AU. Some stories will focus on them, and some will delve into other characters. I understand that some people are mostly into the Clois story, I myself am a major Clark/Lois shipper. But I also see that if I was just putting in some interactions between them to fill in space it could lose interest for me, and if I lose interest as the author I can only imagine what the readers might think. So, some stories will focus on Lois and Clark, and others will delve deeper into the other characters. I hope you all can respect that and stick with me. And besides, I can't give you what you want all at once can I? ;)

Also, on the topic of Clark and Lois'… carnal relations. I do enjoy the _naughty naughty hey hey_ between them as much as anyone. Personally, I don't feel that I am particularly good at writing those situations between them. Also, with the guidelines of this website, you aren't supposed to get too graphic and I worry even more about how well it goes over having to twist it so it is not as flat out obscene as the scene really feels. I do have the link up on my author profile to another site with a more graphic story and no limitations on writing style. That should cater to a good bit of Clois smut. Also, reviews are welcome there as well. :D (Shameless plug)

And the last point I wanted to cover was Lois' attitude toward Clark and his reasons in this story. I in no way intended for Lois to come off as bitchy and looking down on Clark. I approached it from the aspect that Lois has been through a lot more in her life on Army bases and has seen a lot more of the good and bad sides of humanity. She wasn't trying to look down on Clark's reasons, she simply wanted to make sure he had his eyes open to the situation. And the morning before the courthouse, she was hoping to make sure he wasn't expecting a miracle just because he talked to the judge on Bart's behalf. Also, if you noticed, Clark has not told Lois that particular part of his past that is the main reason he was trying to help Bart. Some things are still difficult to approach even with your loved ones.

If this was not properly conveyed, my apologies. One thing I haven't enjoyed as a reader of fanfiction is when a writer suddenly disappears for long stretches of time and doesn't update. I mean no insult to anyone, we all have families and lives that pop up and take precedent. In wanting to keep you guys from having to wait long periods of time, I've tried to update regularly and quickly. That means taking any chances during the day in the midst of over 12 hours of work and classes to write on the story. So if I've missed a step here or there, I'm sorry. I'm just human, like Clark. Well, this Clark, not the real Smallville Clark.

I appreciate everyone who has followed my stories and supported this venture. There will be more stories, both in Sheriff Kent AU and normal Smallville.

Here's hoping everyone had a good weekend, and a good upcoming week. And if you're like me with finals on the horizon, Lord be with you.

Barry


End file.
